El Rey y el Corazón de León
by C. Franklin
Summary: Siendo él. Jugador estrella de Teiko. Ella no era su tipo de chica en definitiva. Tan complicada y peor que Satsuki. Y no es como si fuera de todos los días que a él le gritaran que le vencerían. A él, el rey. Una simplona como ella que no le llega ni a los talones, un gato no puede ser un león. Aunque lleve su nombre..
1. You're bastard

**_Advertences, Notes & Disclaimer:_**_ Yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de Kuroko no Basuke, su dueño es Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo soy dueña de los OC's presentados que reconocerán fácilmente. No lo hago con ningún tipo de fin más que con el de ocio. Este fic contiene y contendrá escenas dramáticas, violencia, conversaciones obscenas, insinuaciones sexuales y demás temas, así como segura intoxicación por la comida de Momoi. Cualquier dirección, clima, idioma y lugar especificado es aproximado ya que no, no vivo en Tokio. Solo uso Google Maps y el Traductor. Claro también leo algunos datos de Wikipedia._

_Esta idea ya me había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde que comencé a ver esta hermosa serie desde hace varios meses, solo que aún no estoy acostumbrada a los personajes y tuve a leer varios fics y leer intensamente el manga para tratar de no hacer esto muy OoC, lamento si aun así no logré a la perfección a los personajes, estoy trabajando en ello. También me disculpo si ha alguna falta de ortografía._

_Sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo. _

_Psdt. Titulo, fic y summary inspirados en la canción de **Of Monsters and Men** __— _King and Lionheart.

* * *

Capitulo Uno

_—Esta temporada que recién iniciara en la NBA tenemos que admitirlo Jerry, hay buena carne, muchos novatos, hay uno nuevo en los Chicago Bulls, es japonés y nos recuerda mucho al retirado basquetbolista profesional Natsu "Thunder" Minobe. —_hablaba un comentarista en la televisión. Hana desvió su vista del bolso donde ponía su blusa.

_—Tienes razón, Ken. Esperemos que no le suceda lo que le pasó a Thunder. Ahhh ese Thunder, tan vivaz; un novato. Tenía mucho que dar todavía, aún después de estos quince años todavía le recuerdo. Un gran jugador, pero demasiado fugaz. —_contestó el otro hombre. Hana vio la foto del jugador novato y la de Thunder en la pantalla y odió tener televisión por cable con canales estadounidenses.

_—Ah, pero dejemos la nostalgia, a veces esas cosas pasan en el baloncesto. Aunque hablando de él, nadie sabe que fue de Minobe, ¿cierto? —_mentira. Ella si sabía.

_—Se dice que se fue con su esposa a Francia. —_media mentira.

_— ¿Ah, si? Yo oí que regreso a Japón. —_también media mentira.

_—De igual manera esperamos que este chico tenga mejor suerte que Minobe. ¿No es así, Ken?_

_—Así es Jerry, así es. En otras noticias…_

Hana escuchó unos pasos lentos que bajaban por las escaleras. Tomó rápidamente el control de la televisión y cambió el canal a un documental sobre las focas bebé en NatGeo Wild. Terminó de meter sus zapatillas y cerró con fuerza el bolso.

_—Las foquitas bebé son en especial… _

Ignoró el documental y se puso el suéter blanco con la insignia de su escuela y terminó de atarse el listón negro alrededor del cuello.

—¿Aun no te has ido? —le dijo su padre que recién había bajado las escaleras apoyándose del barandal, se veía cansado con su obscuro cabello alborotado y sus gafas viejas torcidas.

—Solo me faltaba terminar el bolso para el trabajo. —respondió ella alisándose la falda negra con una franja blanca alrededor de la parte inferior.

—Pareces azafata con ese uniforme. —fue lo único que dijo su padre al verla. Ese día era su segundo día de clases de la segunda semana. Estaba en segundo año de secundaria y quedaba algo lejos, pero asistía porque era la mejorcita de por ahí. Había más secundarias cerca pero eran un asco. Después de todo ella vivía en uno de los barrios bajos.

A su padre no le agradaba que asistiera a esa escuela, ni que practicara deportes, ni que trabajara. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que después de todo era decisión de Hana.

—No controlo los uniformes de Teiko, papá. No es de mis uniformes favoritos pero ¿qué puedo hacer? —dijo Hana viendo con aburrimiento a su padre. Siempre era el mismo comentario todas las mañanas. —¿Abrirás la tienda hoy? Te ves muy cansado. Hoy volveré tarde.

—Sí, creo que Gin vendrá a ayudarme hoy. Ten cuidado, Hana. No te quedes tan tarde. —advirtió el hombre sirviéndose café.

—Está bien, papá. Prometo llamarte cuando vaya a regresarme. —dijo Hana metiendo unos yenes a su bolsillo. Su padre asintió y ella se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, después de todo era muy occidental.

Hana salió de la casa una hora antes de entrar a clases para llegar 5 minutos antes de su primera hora, vivía a 40 minutos de su escuela y tenía que tomar el metro. Caminó rumbo a la estación. Ella era una chica que llamaba la atención de la gente cuando salía, no solo por su uniforme, si no por su aspecto en sí; no era que fuera despampanante o tuviera un color de cabello extraño. Solo resaltaba entre las demás chicas de su edad. Era más alta, con las caderas más marcadas que ellas y tenía un poco de más busto. Su cabello y ojos eran más claros, y que este primero era más esponjado que el lacio de sus compañeras y sus rasgos faciales no eran asiáticos del todo. También su manera de vestir, aunque llevaba el uniforme, tenía algunos aspectos que la identificaban. Hana no era como las demás chicas que confeccionaban sus uniformes y les añadían cosas, ella usaba el uniforme exactamente como debía de usarlo, el problema estaba en sus zapatos; ella no usaba cualquier tipo de zapatos, no. Ella usaba unos zapatos muy raros, eran viejos, aunque no estaban rotos ni acabados. Eran unas botas con suela robusta muy populares en Reino Unido, de donde su abuela se los había enviado antes de morir. Unos Dr. Martens color guinda con agujetas negras que resaltaban mucho de su uniforme. Le habían llamado la atención varias veces, pero ninguna hizo efecto en ella por lo que le dejaron de decir algo, obviamente usaba las zapatillas normales dentro del edificio como era reglamentario, por lo que técnicamente no era grave.

A Hana no le llamaba la atención las cosas normales, pues odiaba la opinión popular. Tenía su idealismo y su propio código de honor. Ella capturaba todo lo "digno de ver" en fotos, donde su tranquila, expectante y curiosa mirada podría analizarlo todo lo que fuera necesario. No le gustaba destacar en otra cosa que no fuera en gimnasia, no era porque no le gustaran las demás materias, al contrario, era alguien promedio, muy buena en historia y para ella el francés era pan comido, si no que su familia era un as en el deporte y ella no podía simplemente dejar eso de lado.

Hana siempre iba a su ritmo, mirando todo pero a la vez sin mirar nada, tomando notas en su cuadernillo color azul e ignorando a las personas a su alrededor. Ellas le miraban, pero nunca, nunca le hablaban. En la escuela era igual, sus compañeros actuaban como si ella no estuviera ahí, no era como si le importara en realidad.

Hana siempre hacia lo mismo todos los días antes de entrar a la escuela, salía una hora antes, caminaba a la estación del metro, tomaba el metro, se bajaba en la segunda estación, compraba dos panes en la tienda de a lado y caminaba el resto del camino hacia la escuela, sola y recibiendo miradas de muda curiosidad por parte de sus compañeros y de costumbre disfrazada de repulsión por parte de sus compañeras. Llegaba a los casilleros, cambiaba sus zapatos, se dirigía a su salón, se sentaba en el último asiento en la hilera de la ventana y tres minutos después comenzaba la clase. Nunca un minuto más ni un minuto menos, siempre exacta, silenciosa, sin distracciones en esa rutina.

Pero ese día no.

Ese día había un chico moreno de cabellos y ojos azules, alto y confianzudo con esa sonrisa sentado en la mesa de su escritorio. Ella sabía quién era él, por supuesto. Pero ¿él sabía quién era ella? Claro que no. Nunca nadie sabía quién era ella, y menos él.  
Aun así ella se dirigió a su asiento con la misma mirada que siempre y puso su bolso en el pequeño espacio que dejaba el chico y el borde de la mesa.

—¿Este es tu lugar? —le dijo él. Ella le miró de reojo y asintió. Él por su parte se preguntaba desde cuando ella estaba allí en su clase, nunca la había visto y según él le había hablado a todos sus compañeros por lo menos una vez.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento entro el profesor de la primera hora y solo se retiró a su lugar.

No era que Hana fuera callada, solo que en clase nunca había nada necesario que decir. Prefería ahorrar su esfuerzo. Por eso no le contestó con su voz a Aomine Daiki, no era que tuviera algo contra él. Solo no había necesidad de decir nada.  
En cambio, Aomine, le prestó un poco de más atención a su recién descubierta compañera; no porque realmente le interesara, si no porque le había tomado por sorpresa lo desapercibida que podría llegar a ser, le recordaba a Tetsu. Entonces le preguntó a su compañero de a lado si ella era nueva.

—Tetsu. ¿Ves a esa chica? La que está en la esquina, junto a la ventana. —el de cabellos celestes asintió. —¿Es nueva? Nunca la había visto.

—Aomine-kun, ella está con nosotros desde primer año. —le dijo Tetsu. Aomine no preguntó más. Se limitó a mirarle de reojo mientras ella se perdía en el paisaje de afuera.

Las notas de Hana eran precisas, ni un solo error, coma, acento ni guión de más. Nunca tomaba la palabra y cuando pasaban lista solo miraba al maestro fijamente y hacia la V con los dedos. En los recesos una chica siempre almorzaba con ella, entonces Hana hablaba, reía y hacia bromas. Otras veces una chica de tercero pasaba por ahí para comentar con ella algunas cosas. Eso fue lo último que notó Aomine antes de dejar de prestarle atención. No era que ella destacara demasiado o le gustase, o que le impresionara; simplemente se sorprendió de no saber que estaba allí. Ahora que ya lo sabía, realmente ya lo que ella hiciera no le importaba demasiado.

* * *

Hana significa flor, también suena como Hannah, un nombre occidental. Ella no sabía por cuál de las dos razones se llamaba así. Solo sabía que no le gustaba llamarse flor, pues ella no era una flor.

—Las flores son bonitas. —dijo mientras se miraba al espejo. No era que ella tuviera realmente un complejo grande, solo que se consideraba una chica estándar, una del montón en cuanto apariencia se trataba, llamaba un poco la atención si, solo por ser más occidental que sus compañeras. No era que fuera mucho más dotada, bueno, algo más que una chica japonesa normal tenía lo suyo. Había chicas en su colegio mucho más interesantes, bonitas, populares y que llamaban más la atención. Satsuki Momoi por ejemplo.

Satsuki Momoi era una chica de las más agradables, llamaba la atención, era muchísimo más dotada que cualquiera y era la manager del equipo de baloncesto, los "dioses" de la escuela. Habían ganado el torneo el año pasado y eran invencibles. Sobre todo los conocidos como Generación de los Milagros. Hana les conocía a todos, les había visto. Nunca hablado, no llamaban su atención en especial. Los reconocía, admiraba y veía de lejos en el periódico escolar. Pero nada más.

En Teiko había un "Club de Fans" de ellos. Hana les consideraba enfermas. Eran fans de su aspecto, no realmente por que fueran buenos en lo que hacían. Ella les admiraba porque jugaban bien. Su "club" porque eran guapos.

Hana suspiró con cansancio mientras se enjuagaba las manos, las clases habían terminado y ella tenía que quedarse a hacer el aseo para después irse a ayudar en la cafetería.  
Cerró el grifo y se dirigió al aula para iniciar con la limpieza, llegó a la puerta, la deslizó para abrir y entrar pero en ese momento alguien más desde dentro quiso salir y bueno… el resultado fue ella en el piso, la persona "alguien" ilesa y el cubo de basura regado encima de ella, que hermoso ¿no?

—Ah, mierda. —dijo "alguien". Hana le miró con molestia. El tipo se apresuró a recoger el cubo de basura mientras ella estaba muy mona tirada de culo en el piso, Hana resopló con fastidio y se puso de pie sacudiendo su falda manchada y su antes pulcro suéter blanco.

—Gracias, estoy bien. —dijo molesta para entrar al salón y quitarse el suéter que estaba hecho un asco. "Alguien" que era Aomine le miró con molestia.

—¡¿Eh?! Disculpa pero no te vi, asi que no es mi culpa, niña. —le espetó con voz fuerte, bastante molesto.

—No tiene nada que ver con que sea tu culpa o no, yo fui la que acabó de culo en el piso por si no lo recuerdas. —le dijo enojada. La voz de Hana no era dulce, era fuerte, más levemente más grave que la de las chicas de ahí, concordaba perfecto con la imagen occidental que ella daba.

—Pues así es la vida. No fue mi culpa así que no tengo porque disculparme.

—Que humildad. Siento la madurez emanando de tu persona. —dijo Hana tomando el borrador para el pizarrón y comenzó a limpiarlo. Aomine por su parte recogió la basura y la dejó el bote encima de una de las mesas.

—Deja de lloriquear, niña. ¿Dónde estabas? Ya todos se fueron.

—Minobe Hana. —dijo ella. Aomine la miró como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza. —Ese es mi nombre, no niña. Y tuve que dejar unas cosas con alguien, después fui al baño. Las personas, por si no lo sabias, también tienen necesidad de orinar, niño.

—Aomine Dai- . —quiso corregirla también.

—Sí, Aomine Daiki, número 6 del equipo de básquet de Teiko, jugador estrella blah blah blah. Sé quién eres, gracias. —le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Aomine no pudo distinguir ningún tipo de emoción en específico, solo que le miraba como analizándolo.

—Como digas, Minobe, pero el pizarrón no se limpiará solo y ya es tarde, no tengo todo el jodido día. —gruño Aomine y tomó el bote de basura para salir a vaciarlo. Hana frunció el seño y chasqueó la lengua para girarse y seguir limpiando el pizarrón

—Que idiota. —masculló con furia.

—¡Te escuché, tonta! —escuchó un grito por el pasillo. Hana se limitó a tallar con más enojo el pizarrón.

Genial, ahora tendría que lavar el uniforme de nuevo. Maldito sea Aomine.

* * *

—¡Vamos chicas! Abran ese compás, estírense, con la frente y brazos en el piso. ¡¿Qué esperan?! —Hana hizo el ejercicio de inmediato.

Hana estaba en el equipo de Gimnasia Artística y Rítmica. Teiko era una de las 10 escuelas en todo Japón que tenía esta disciplina, y ese era el plantel más cerca a su domicilio.  
Ese día practicarían ballet, era una clase más relajada pero no por eso era sencilla.

Pero Hana estaba más preocupada por cómo se iría a la cafetería, odiaba los martes. El día más pesado de la semana. El día en que el aseo, el entrenamiento y el trabajo se cruzaban. Pero parecía que iba a llover y ella ahí sin paraguas, sin ropa de repuesto más que la sudorosa, el uniforme lleno de una sustancia fea y maloliente de dudosa procedencia. La verdad era que trataba de encontrar alguna solución mientras hacia la coreografía pero solo había una frase en su mente:

**_"Las foquitas bebé son en especial…"_**

No jodas. Tendría que dejar de ver NatGeo Wild.

—En este momento las foquitas bebé no van a solucionar nada. —masculló ya en los vestidores. Ella no se cambió, solo tomó su bolso y decidida fue a los bebederos para tratar de enjuagar un poco su falda y su suéter, solo se puso la blusa y el listón negro. Se cambió los zapatos por sus enlodados Dr. Martens y fue a tallar esas prendas como posesa antes de que empezara a llover, mínimo quería alcanzar a llegar a la estación.

Abrió el grifo y comenzó con la falda, no sabía que rayos era el líquido del bote de basura, pero dejaba una mancha asquerosa. Ya podía ir despidiéndose de su suéter blanco. Quitó a medias la mancha dejando casi la mitad de la falda empapada.  
Ya había comenzado a llover, así que la puso a un lado y se dedicó al suéter, pero ya el viento le jugó una mala pasada llevándose la falda con una fuerte ráfaga.

—Mierda… —dijo ella tratando de alcanzar su falda, salió del refugio que le brindaban los bebederos y comenzó a empaparse.

* * *

Y una falda chocó en su cara.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —dijo quitándose esa cosa empapada. Una falda de Teiko. ¿Estaban cogiendo por ahí o qué?

—¡Disculpa! Esa es mi falda, perdón. Fue un accidente, yo… —Hana se calló en cuanto vio la cara de Aomine y a este sosteniendo con cara de enojo su falda. Ella había corrido para alcanzar la prenda, pero esta azotó contra el rostro de Aomine.

Qué vergüenza.

—Tú otra vez. ¿Qué no te habías ido a tu casa? —dijo molesto.

—Tenía entrenamiento y otra cosa… esto es tu culpa.

—¡¿Ahh?! ¿Yo que tengo que ver con…? —dejó la pregunta a medias al notar que estaban haciendo un escándalo, ella estaba muy mojada, con solo un leotardo, medias y la blusa del uniforme que parecía de papel en ese momento.

—Minobe-san, ¿podría dejar de gritar? —dijo un chico que Hana no había visto y estaba detrás de ella.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —lo volteó a ver alarmada, su presencia era tan baja que no lo notó en lo más mínimo. Era un chico de cabellos celestes, más bajito que ella y de ojos del mismo color de su cabello. —Ah, disculpa…

—Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Kuroko-san. Solo venía por mi falda. —dijo Hana siendo amable con él. Luego volteó a ver a Aomine con enojo y le arrebató la falda. Un chico rubio que venía junto con uno de cabellos verdes rió bajito. Hana le restó importancia y se dio la media vuelta para seguir lavando el sueter. Ya estaba mojada, fue en vano.

Aomine la vio irse a los bebederos, ella le dio una perfecta vista de su buen trasero mojado.

—Me lo debía. —dijo para sí mismo.

—¿Qué te debía? —dijo Kuroko y Aomine recordó que su sombra seguía allí. Kuroko lo miraba expectante sin ningún tipo de emoción, fijamente. Aomine sintió un escalofrío.

—Nada. Es solo una escandalosa. Accidentalmente manché su uniforme con la basura pero parece que trae más ropa. Ya vámonos. —dijo Aomine zanjando el tema y dirigiéndose a la salida. Habían salido un poco más pronto de lo normal, se esperaba tormenta.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros y siguió a Aomine. Kise les alcanzó en ese momento.

—¿Quién era? ¿Una del club de fans? —dijo el rubio emocionado.

—No. Una compañera de clases. —dijo Kuroko al ver que Aomine parecía molesto.

—Oh. Es de gimnasia. Me pregunto que hace aquí. —comenzó a indagar Kise. El moreno solo ignoró su pregunta pero su sombra parecía que había tomado el trabajo de hablar por él.

—Está lavando su uniforme que Aomine-kun ensució con la basura. —explicó Kuroko.

—Pobrecilla, estaba toda mojada como gato callejero. Aominecchi, eres un malvado con las chicas. —comenzó a parlotear el rubio.

—Me pregunto si traerá paraguas. —le siguió la corriente Kuroko. Y comenzaron a lanzar comentarios de lastima hacia Minobe mientras le miraban, Kuroko impasible, Kise queriéndole hacer sentir culpa.

—¡Ah! Ya está bien, iré a ver si tiene paraguas. —dijo Aomine mirando con enojo a ambos y yéndose por donde vio a Hana.

En primer lugar no fue su culpa, fue de ella. ¿Quién la manda a querer entrar al mismo tiempo que él quería salir? Eso le pasaba por boba.

La vio de espaldas tallando con furia el suéter blanco, toda mojada y mascullando algo sobre… ¿Las foquitas bebé? Bueno, no importa.

—Y luego el muy desgraciado si trae paraguas. Aparte de bastardo, es suertudo. —de pronto cambió de tema y supo que se estaba refiriendo a él.

Así que hablaba sola. Aomine rió bajito. Que graciosa.

—Y yo que venía a hacerte compañía, pero veo que tu sola te bastas. —le dijo, ella dio un gritito por el susto, luego lo vio feo.

—Aomine-san. —dijo molesta. Luego notó que algo resguardaba su trasero de la lluvia. Aomine se había acercado con su paraguas.

—Tetsu quería saber si tenías paraguas. —dijo él para explicar el porque estaba allí.

—Pues no. Lo olvidé en el metro. —dijo enjuagando por última vez el suéter.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Debía ofrecerle el suyo? ¿Debía dejar que se mojara?

—Parece que esto no va a quitarse más. Tengo que llegar a tiempo… —y comenzó a hablar para ella misma de nuevo. Exprimió por última vez las prendas. —Bien, Aomine-san. Nos vemos, tengo que llegar a la estación, que voy tarde. Adiós.

¿La estación?

— ¿La estación? Yo también voy para allá. —y habló de más. Bravo, Aomine. Hana solo se limitaba a mirarlo con mucha sorpresa. ¿Qué acaso tenia cara de canalla? No respondan.

—Y… emm… ¿te aplaudo o algo? —dijo ella. Aomine la vio con incredulidad, le estaba ofreciendo acompañarla y ella con su sarcasmo. Bien, que se joda.

—Solo lo dije. Bien me largo. —y dejó de proteger el trasero de Hana con su paraguas.

Hana cerró su bolso al sentir de nuevo el agua fría en contacto con su piel. Okay. Tenía frío, estaba mojada y ese tipo tenía un paraguas. Ambos iban al mismo lugar, así que la respuesta era obvia.

—Hey, espera. No lo decía con mal, lo siento, hey. Aomine-san, espera. —y ella comenzó a darle alcance. Aomine la vio correr con agilidad hasta alcanzarlo. Kise tenía razón, parecía gato de la calle mojado.

Llegaron a la salida… y ni Kise ni Kuroko estaban ahí. Aomine bufó, sí. Algo así se esperaba.  
Caminaron por la acera rumbo a la estación. Ninguno hablaba, y era un silencio incómodo. Hana no sabía iniciar una conversación pero intentaría…

—Y… está lloviendo. —dijo. Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sonado.

—Ese… ha sido el comentario más idiota de hoy, más que los de Kise, y eso es mucho. —dijo con burla.

—Oye, no es mi culpa. Vamos muy callados y me siento incomoda. No se iniciar una conversación, ¿está bien? —se defendió ella.

—¿De qué te quejas si tú nunca hablas? —preguntó Aomine incrédulo.

—Ya. Es que en clase no me siento incomoda, en realidad me da igual. —explicó.

—¿Y yo no? —la miró de reojo.

—No, es que… —entonces vio la cara divertida de Aomine, se burlaba de ella. Le había dicho que en clase todos le daban igual menos él.

_"Oh, genial. Ahora pensará que soy su fan o alguna de esas estupideces."_

—Olvídalo. —masculló. Y se volvieron a sumergir en un silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la estación cuando Hana notó que Aomine caminaba más pegado a ella, volteó a verle, pero él no la miraba. Estaba mirando mal a varios tipos que pasaban y la miraban de una manera no casual. En ese momento agradeció ir con Aomine, pues ella iba muy transparente. Se había puesto el short que llevaba debajo de la falda y la blusa del uniforme para no ir como si estuviera en traje de baño con botas pero sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Aomine estaba molesto, mira que ni siquiera disimular sus miradas. Él no estaba de adorno. No era que la protegiera y esas estupideces. Pero era una mujer y no le gustaba que le mirasen así, le recordaba como veían a Satsuki a veces. Admitía que Minobe tenía un buen trasero, pero a él le gustaban las de senos grandes.

Llegaron a la estación y se dirigieron a comprar el billete. Primero lo compró ella, después él.

—¿Me estas siguiendo o qué? —dijo Hana mirando su boleto.

—No. Vivo por allí. —dijo Aomine. —¿Tú me estas siguiendo?

—No. Trabajo por allí. —cortó ella. —Vamos ya, que nos va a dejar el vagón.

Ya no necesitaban el paraguas. Pero agradecía internamente que fueran por el mismo rumbo, le daba algo de inseguridad ir por la ciudad en sus condiciones.

Hana caminó hacia la zona de abordaje, y el viento corría furioso azotando cruelmente contra su piel. Sintió como le ardía la nariz. Estornudó.

_"Me voy a enfermar, joder."_

Pero después ya no sintió el aire, solo como algo caía sobre su cabeza tapándola.

—Toma. No puedes ir mojando los asientos. —dijo Aomine que le había tirado encima su chamarra de Teiko. Él se había puesto su suéter blanco del uniforme.

—No es necesario, yo…

—Cállate y póntelo de una buena vez. —le cortó de una. Hana cerró la boca, incapaz de refutarle. Se comenzó a desabotonar la blusa empapada y se la sacó, después el short. Metió los brazos en las mangas de la gran chamarra y luego se la cerró hasta arriba. De seguro se veía como una bolsa de plástico blanca con "Teiko" grabado en la espalda. Aomine era ridículamente grande, bueno, para ella. Le quedaba de vestido.

—Gracias… Aomine-san. —dijo Hana guardando la ropa mojada en el bolso. Aomine le miró con gracia, realmente se veía chistosa con la chamarra.

El vagón llegó y ambos abordaron. El viaje fue silencioso entre ellos, pero ya había dejado de ser incomodo desde hace rato.  
Ambos bajaron en la misma estación pero iban a tomar diferentes calles.

—Gracias, yo… te la regresaré mañana. —dijo Hana.

—Si, si. Nos vemos. —dijo con fastidio y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Hana le miró irse, después ella se fue para el lado contrario, con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez no sea tan bastardo.

* * *

_Aquí esta lo primero que salió de mi idea. En lo personal creo que debe de haber alguien que le ponga un estate quieto a Aomine, y pues Sastsuki no es muy buena en eso. Y no sé, no veo a Aomine con Momoi aunque muy amigos de la infancia fuesen. Aclaro que no es fic anti-Momoi ni nada de esas cosas, yo llevo las cosas en paz, además ella me cae bien (menos cuando esta contra Kuro-chan)._

_Por favor díganme si les gustó o tienen algún consejo. Acepto críticas constructivas. Dejen su review para estar enterada de su opinión y/o idea._

_No estoy segura si actualizaré pronto, tengo algunos problemas con mi computador y mi conexión a internet. Espero que se solucionen pronto._

_Besos._


	2. Hanamatsuri comes to Notre-Dame

**_Advertences, Notes & Disclaimer:_**_ applied._

_Psdt. _La canción de este capítulo se llama **La première étoile** de **Mireille Mathieu.**

* * *

Capitulo Dos

**_Cinco años antes…_**

**_8 de abril. París, Francia._**

**_"Pâques" (Pascua)._**

Si grand soit le monde, si loin que je sois

_Ella caminaba tomada de la mano de su hermana menor a la salida de la Catedral de Notre-Dame. Era costumbre en su familia el pasar las Pascuas con la familia su madre, ya que la familia de su padre era sintoísta. _

à chaque seconde, moi, je pense à toi

_Primero se iban a la iglesia a dar gracias al Señor por otro día más y a festejar la muerte y resurrección de Cristo. A ella no le interesaba mucho eso, a ella le iba más lo que venía después. Al salir de misa se despedía del sacerdote y escuchaba con alegría las campanadas provocadas por quien ella fielmente creía que era Quasimodo. _

à ce coin de France où tu est resté

_Luego tomaba de la mano a su hermanita y se dirigían a casa de la tía Olivia y el tío Pierre caminando por la orilla del Sena, con sus padres siguiéndoles el paso. Sus otras 10 primas ya estaban allí o estaban por llegar. _

avec mon enfance et mes oliviers.

_Los tíos tenían un gran patio donde desde la noche anterior el tío Pierre había escondido los huevos pintados rellenos de dulce y la tía Olivia estaba a punto de poner sus tartas de manzana en las mesas._

Mais quand tout se voile, quand meurt le soleil

_Hana Lyon tenía solo nueve añitos y no entendía muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero, siempre tuvo claro que de su madre y su padre ella prefería a este último. No era que no quisiera a su madre, al contrario, pero a veces su madre hacia cosas que la hacían enfadar mucho y que se preguntara si realmente se encontraba bien. _

Il y a notre étoile là-haut dans le ciel

_Algunas veces su madre le gritaba y pegaba en sus nalguitas tan feo que no quería escucharla durante días, no siempre era su culpa que su mamá se pusiera de esa forma. Y siempre, siempre trataba de arreglarlo comprándole algo el día siguiente o dándole dulces. A Hana le enfermaba eso. Pero a su hermanita no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. _

La première étoile qui se lèvera

_Cuando llegaban a la casa de los tíos, ella, esa niña, siempre estaba allí. Eran primas y ella había sido la primera en nacer de todas, aunque no era mayor que ella más que por dos años y medio. No le caía bien, era grosera, egoísta y presumida. Máire Jeanne. Ella vivía en Dublín, tenía 11 y medio, era blanca, pecosa, pelirroja y se creía más importante que la reina de Inglaterra. _

La première étoile nous protégera

_Obviamente Hana, que era justiciera, orgullosa, impulsiva, un poco más bronceada, casi nada pecosa, de cabello castaño claro era su némesis. Eran como el agua y el aceite, no podían coexistir juntas, no se veían más que en las fiestas familiares unos cuantos días al año y repartidos por toda la extensidad de este, aun así ellas simplemente no congeniaban. Hana agradecía que el mundo fuera grande y que Dios no le permitiera vivir cerca de ella. _

Dis-lui que tu m'aimes en la regardant

_Hana prefería juntarse con Parvati, Olga e Irasema. Mientras que la hermana de Parvati, Kali, se juntaba con Máire. Sara se juntaba con Imelda y Milenka. Sus demás primas eran neutrales, excepto Karen, ella se la pasaba con los adultos, aunque más con la madre de Hana. _

je dirai "je t'aime" à ce même instant

_Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro de Pascua. Pero había terminado como el día más doloroso de su vida antes de la muerte de su abuela._

Elle est si fragile perdue dans le soi

_Ella era pequeñita y su hermana un año más que ella. No entendían muchas cosas, Sara entendía menos cosas que Hana porque a ella no le importaba su alrededor. Pero aun así ambas lo notaron, notaron la actitud de sus padres entre sí. Al más mínimo contacto entre ellos, se repelían. Al ver eso, supieron que esta no sería solo una discusión. _

pourtant elle brille comme notre espoir.

_Esa noche, después de que ambas cenaran una tarta de manzana cada una con un vaso de leche y se fueran a "dormir", sucedió.  
Ambos comenzaron a discutir, parecía tener que ver con dinero. Sara se abrazó más a ella, Hana actuó como se necesitaba su hermanita que actuara, como la mayor que lo sabe todo y que es suficiente para proteger, claro, que esto no era verdad. Hana no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba._

À travers nos peines, par dessus les jours

_De un momento a otro ellos parecieron callarse, se oyeron pasos agitados por las escaleras, el closet se abría y cerraba y parecía que vomitaba la ropa. Su madre entró en su habitación de un momento a otro. _

À travers nos peines, par dessus les jours

_Les gritó a ambas, comenzó a sacar la ropa de Sara para meterla en una maleta. Cuando terminó esa acción tomó a Sara y casi la arrastró para salir de la habitación. Sara lloraba escandalosamente. Hana se asustó, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para tratar de detener a su madre, estaba separándolas, estaba intentando llevarse a Sara. NO LO PERMITIRIA. Ellas siempre están juntas, aun cuando Sara estaba en el vientre de su madre, juntas. _

elle dit que l'on s'aime comme au premier jour.

_Vio a su padre sentado en el comedor sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, pero aun así ella corrió tras su madre gritándole que le regresara a Sara, gritó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero desgraciadamente ella no corrió tan rápido y a su madre no le importó que su hija mayor se abriera la planta del pie con un vidrio en la persecución. Solo se subió al taxi y se marchó de ahí con Sara que lloraba desconsolada. Y no miró atrás._

La première étoile qui se lèvera

_Hana se quedó allí, sola, tirada, sucia, llorando y con su pie ensangrentado. Su padre la llevó al hospital donde le atendieron debidamente. Regresaron solo para hacer sus maletas, pues desde hace cuatro años ellos no vivían en París, sino en Tokio. Pero siempre venían en las fiestas familiares. Ella sospechó que su madre y Sara ya no regresarían con ellos. _

La première étoile nous protégera

_Y la odió. Odió a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, con tanta intensidad que cuando mencionaban su nombre o veía a un niño con su madre le daban ganas de vomitar y la bilis provocada por la furia subía por su esófago provocándole ardor del que también culpaba a esa mujer._

Dis-lui que tu m'aimes et puis pense à moi

_Los primeros dos años se continuó comunicando con su hermanita, después de la segunda fiesta de Pascua a las que ella ya no asistía dejó de recibir las cartas. Hana sabía que Sara estaba allí pero no sabía porque ya no le hablaba. _

_Pero esa mujer tendría algo que ver. _

je ferai de même et tu m'entendras

_Y desde ese día, ella decía que su madre había muerto hace mucho y que ya no la recordaba. Después de todo, no era exactamente una mentira. La madre cariñosa que tuvo, desapareció varios años antes y ya no se acordaba como era recibir un mimo de ella._

te dire "je t'aime" au creux de tes bras.

_Esa mujer solo la había separado de su hermana y había dejado a su padre en un peor estado del que ya tenía._

**Cinco años después…**

**Abril. Tokio, Japón**

**Hanamatsuri.**

Hana escuchaba, dejándose llevar, aquella canción que le traía tantos recuerdos. Casi podría ver Notre-Dame de nuevo, y el Sena. Los huevos de colores y escuchar la voz de Sara…

— La première étoile nous portera bonheur… —cantó suavemente mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas, dejando las zapatillas de adentro en el casillero. —…la première étoile, elle est là dans nos cœoeurs…

— dans nos coeœurs, dans nos coeurs... —terminó de cantar con un francés extraño alguien a su lado. Era un rubio, de ojos dorados, más alto que ella y de piel blanca.

—No llevas mucho practicando el francés, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hana. El chico se puso nervioso.

—No soy francés, solo llevo lo de la escuela. —admitió. Hana sonrió. —Kise, Ryouta Kise.

—Minobe, Hana Minobe. ¿Qué trae a uno de la Generación de los Milagros hacia mi persona, Kise-san?

—Solo pasaba y te escuché cantar esa canción que escuché hace bastante, Minobecchi.

"¿Cchi?"—pensó Hana con burla.

Hana sonrió con incomodidad, entonces se le ocurrió que su nuevo conocido rubio podría ayudarle.

—Kise-san. ¿Conoces a Aomine-san?

"¿Aomine-san?"—pensó Kise.

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

—No en realidad. Verás, no le he visto en toda la semana, tengo que entregarle su chaqueta que me prestó. ¿Podrías dársela por mí? —dijo sacando un paquete.

Kise vio el paquete donde estaba la chaqueta del equipo de Teiko. La ocuparían ese fin de semana. Estaba pulcramente doblada y empaquetada, parecía nueva. Miró a la chica que le extendía el paquete y casi lo acepta de no ser porque algo se maquinó en su mente.

—Ah, para Aominecchi. Oye, Minobecchi, no creo poder entregarlo. Tengo… algo, si, algo que hacer.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Hana no muy convencida.

—Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no le buscas? Esta aquí por algún lugar. —sugirió Kise. Hana arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué le busque? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Por qué debería buscarlo como desesperada? No es como si me interesara de todas formas. —comenzó a murmurar. —Que se aparezca cuando lo necesite, él es el interesado.

—¿Ahora de quien te estas quejando, Minobe? —escuchó que decían detrás de ella. Hana se giró para ver a Aomine avanzando hacia ella despreocupadamente.

—Ahí estas. ¿Por qué no has ido a clases? No, no me digas nada que no soy confidente. Toma, aquí está tu chaqueta. —habló rápidamente mientras le restregaba el paquete a Aomine en el torso, casi parecía un puñetazo.

—¡¿Ahh?! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dijo irritado. Kise solo les miraba, ambos se irritaban con facilidad y era sumamente fácil irritar a Hana hablando de Aomine o a este hablándole de ella. Y eso que solo se llevaban conociendo una semana.

—¿Qué no hablas japonés? Te he dicho que eres un saltador de clases, ojala te reprueben. —espetó Hana.

—Nadie puede reprobarme.

—¡¿Ahh?! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —se quejó Hana.

"Ah, están haciendo un escándalo" —pensó Kise, que veía a algunos que se detenían a observarles.

—¡Hana-chan! —llamó una chica que se apresuraba a llegar a ella, venía con otra más.

—Yue-chan… Kaede-chan. —y le dejó de prestar atención a Aomine. Murasakibara ya estaba a un lado de Kise junto con Kuroko al que parecían ignorar todos.

—Hana-chan, ahí estas. Te hemos estado buscando. Kaede-chan y yo nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir al Hanamatsuri con nosotras, esta tarde, esta tarde no trabajas y pensábamos que…

—¡Cierto! Hoy es el Hanamatsuri, ¿porque no vamos juntos? —se metió Kise. Aomine, Kuroko y Murasakibara miraron a Kise como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

—¡Que buena idea! —se animó Momoi que se pegaba como lapa a Yue, ellas se hablaban mucho pues estaban en la misma clase.

Aomine comenzó a sentirse incomodo. El Hanamatsuri no era muy de su interés que digamos.

—No puedo ir. —rompió con la ilusión de las chicas y Kise, Hana.

—¿Por qué no? Hana-chan, hace mucho que no sales con nosotras. —se quejó Yue.

—Este día no puedo, tengo un compromiso. Yo no festejo en el Hanamatsuri. Creo que ya se los había dicho. —mencionó incomoda. Luego miró a Aomine que también estaba incómodo.

—Ah, cierto. Eres judía, ¿no? —dijo Yue

—¡¿Enserio?! —gritó Kise asombrado.

—¿Qué no eras musulmana o algo así? —contradijo Kaede.

—¿Pero qué tonterías están diciendo? No soy judía ni musulmana. —dijo riéndose tomando su bolso algo apretujada tropezando con Aomine. —Soy católica aunque también tengo algunas tradiciones judías. Hoy mi familia celebrará Pascua, iré a la iglesia esta tarde, y después cenaré con mi padre en casa, es tradición. No puedo simplemente romperla.

—Ah, qué triste. Supongo que no hay nada que hacer en ese caso. —lloriqueó Kise.

—Entonces los restantes vamos, ¿no? —comenzó a celebrar Momoi. No parecía importarle mucho la presencia de Hana. Algo absolutamente normal. —Dai-chan, pasa por mí a las cinco.

"¿Dai-chan?"—pensó Hana

—Eh, esto. Yo… —no quería ir. Era obvio. —Yo… tengo otro compromiso, ¡sí! Eso es. Tengo otro compromiso.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde? —le preguntó Momoi, molesta.

—No fastidies, Satsuki. No es asunto tuyo.

—De eso nada. No voy a permitir que te quedes como ostra en tu habitación.

—No voy a quedarme como ostra. —dijo Aomine. Momoi enarcó sus cejas, Aomine tenía que inventar algo rápido.

Hana no sabía si apenarse de la situación de Aomine o ayudarle. Pobrecillo, parecía que la mujer lo atosigaba demasiado.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —le preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Yo… yo…

Cierra la boca, Hana, no digas nada.

No…

—De hecho, habíamos quedado. —habló Hana provocando que todos la miraran. ¿Ahora qué? Aomine casi suelta una carcajada, ¿quedar él? ¿Con ella? ¿Con esa chica simplona?

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Momoi, no se la creía.

—Sí, habíamos quedado. La acompañaré a la… iglesia. Y… su padre… su padre me pidió un favor. —inventó Aomine rápidamente.

—Su… padre. ¿Y cómo se supone que conoces a su padre? —inquirió Momoi. A ella no le iban a ver la cara de tonta.

—Hace unos días… hace unos días. Él me llevo a casa. —dijo Hana. Eso no era técnicamente mentira.

—Eso, es. Yo… la estaba buscando porque olvidé su teléfono. Y eso.

—Ah, así que por eso tenías tú la chaqueta de Aomine-kun. —dijo Kuroko. Momoi vio a Hana que tenía la chaqueta empaquetada, ¿hablaban en serio?

—Oh, Mine-chin saldrá con ella, ¿no? Bien, entonces diviértanse. Yo quiero ir a probar un sabor de helado al Hanamatsuri. Kuro-chin vendrás conmigo, ¿no? —el nombrado solo asintió levemente y salieron de ahí, no sin antes que Kuroko mirara misteriosamente a Aomine y sonriera.

Momoi vio a Kuroko, luego a Aomine, luego a Hana. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

—Entonces, dame tu número, Minobe. —dijo Aomine sacando su teléfono. Hana pareció reaccionar.

—Ah, sí. —le quitó el aparato de la mano, apuntó su número y llamó. —Ya está, en marcados recientemente. Igual yo ya tengo el tuyo.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos. —y salió de ahí dejando a Kise y Momoi con la palabra en la boca.

Hana también se apuró a huir de allí, no le gustaba la mirada de Momoi.

—Así que una cita. Con Aomine Daiki, jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros. —le dijo Yue alcanzándola en pocos minutos.

—Da igual quien sea. No me gusta.

—Pues da igual si te gusta o no, media escuela se ha enterado. No éramos precisamente discretos. —dijo Kaede.

—Nos vemos, chicas. —y se esfumó de allí rápidamente.

* * *

Hana llegó a su casa. Era seguro que Aomine no iría, después de todo ella solo lo dijo para sacarlo del problema, aunque.

—No tomó la chaqueta… —dijo con hastío. —Ya ni porque me tomé la molestia de empaquetarla, será capullo.

—¡Oh, Lyon! Has llegado. —salió su padre desde la cocina, caminó hacia ella y la besó en las mejillas.

—Solo he venido a cambiarme, iré a la iglesia. —dijo seria.

—Ah, Lyon, ya va siendo hora de que traigas a alguien a cenar. Te estás haciendo vieja y ni un noviecito tienes. —dijo el hombre con voz de víctima, dramatizando.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Enserio te agradaría que trajera a alguien a cenar hoy? —le espetó a su padre, molesta.

—Bueno… es algo que… —carraspeó un poco. —Es algo normal… ¿no? Algún día tiene que pasar. —su padre parecía que quería auto convencerse.

Hana rió mientras le echaba agua a la plantita de la entrada.

—Lyon, ¿traerás a alguien hoy? —dijo de pronto. A Hana casi se le cae el agua.

—¡No! Yo… bueno, es decir…no, si… bueno. No sé. —miró a la planta fijamente como si esta fuera Aomine. Su padre se quedó callado.

"Así que un chico"—pensó

—¿Tiene que ver con la chaqueta del equipo de básquet de Teiko? —dijo de pronto.

Una Hana muda fue suficiente respuesta. Después ella corrió a su habitación para cambiarse.

"Que mierda"

Hana no entendía porque le había dicho eso a su padre, era obvio que Aomine no vendría.

Suspiró, entonces escuchó que su celular vibraba. Tomó el aparato y descolgó de inmediato.

—¿Diga?

—Yo, Minobe. —Aomine solo escuchó una tos mal disimulada y un golpe sordo seguido de un quejido de dolor, alzó una ceja.

—¿Aomine-san? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? —ah. Hana entendió a qué se refería.

—No es necesario que me acompañes a nada. Solo quise sacarte del lío, hubieras visto la cara de apuro que tenías.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa, Minobe. Solo te diré que únicamente voy porque no quiero estar como ostra, y no quiero ir a escuchar la voz chillona de Satsuki.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Vendrás?

—Si, como sea.

—No es necesario, Aomine-san.

—Dije que iré. Nos vemos allí.

—¿Y si nos ven? Pensaran que es una cita.

—Ya lo saben, así que si van a hablar de mí, pues que valga la pena.

—Idiota.

—Idiota-san para ti. —y colgó. ¿De qué va ese imbécil?

"Suerte encontrando la iglesia."

Hana miró el teléfono de Aomine grabado en el suyo. Decidió ignorar el guardarlo. Caminó hacia el baño de su habitación mientras se quitaba el uniforme y tomó su toalla del perchero.

Pensó en Aomine, y en la mirada de Momoi. A ella… ¿a ella le gustaría Aomine? No es que realmente le importase, es solo que su mirada la ponía incomoda. Se encontraba maldiciendo la hora en la que decidió el destino que era tiempo de cruzarse con ese chico. Sospechaba que no le traería nada bueno.

Además su padre ya se estaba haciendo ideas raras.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Eso se preguntaba Hana mientras sentía las gotas de tibia agua correr por su piel. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mandarlo al demonio?

Vale, aceptaba que era guapo y toda la cosa. Pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios que continuamente chocaba con el de ella, y eso que tenían solo algunos días de conocerse y de intercambiar comentarios groseros.

Al salir de la regadera se envolvió en la toalla y se puso loción. Esa era muy vieja, su abuela se la había regalado y solo la usaba en días especiales. Como hoy, cenaría con su padre. Era la primera noche francesa del año. Buscó en su closet una blusa de gasa y bordados florales totalmente blanca de manga corta fajada con una falda de línea A con botones enfrente de color azul claro viejo que le llegaba apenas un dedo y pasado por encima de la rodilla, se puso unas medias semi-transparentes color negro. Calzó otros Dr. Martens más ajustados que los que siempre usaba. De color café.

Se acercó al espejo, usó la secadora para no salir con el cabello mojado, usó polvo compacto y re arregló las pestañas, eso era más que suficiente. Tomó su abrigo de lleno de flores, algo vintage si se lo preguntaban —era de su abuela— se lo puso apurada, tomó su celular y cartera metiéndoselos al bolsillo para salir de su habitación.

—Padre, me voy. Regreso en un rato. —le dijo a su padre mientras tomaba una hogaza de pan sin levadura y le untaba mermelada de moras.

—¿Vas a la iglesia? —le preguntó este mientras recogía unos catálogos de balones de la mesa de centro.

—Ajam. Ya me voy. Bye, bye. —dijo yéndose a la puerta.

—No quiero que llegues muy tarde con tu amigo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo el hombre. Hana arrugó su nariz y gruño un "¿De qué demonios hablas?" para marcharse casi enseguida dando un portazo.

A Hana no le tomó más de quince minutos llegar a la iglesia, con su cabello siendo alborotado por el aire. Realmente no le venía prestando atención al camino, ella venía más en modo automático.

—Hey, Minobe. —y ella se detuvo girando su cabeza tan rápidamente que casi escuchó como su cuello tronaba.

Ahí estaba Aomine, mirándola desinteresadamente de arriba abajo, recargado en un poste de iluminación pública.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un chillido.

—Tu padre me dio la dirección mientras estabas bañándote.

—¿Qué?

—Te llamé de nuevo, pero me contestó tu padre. —el silencio se hizo presente. —¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras mirándome como idiota todo el día?

—Imbécil. —masculló ella para seguir su camino a la entrada siendo seguida por Aomine, quien admiraba su trasero.

"Tendrá pocas tetas, relativamente, pero tiene un buen trasero." —se justificaba.

Hana estaba realmente preocupada, ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese tipo? ¿Por qué tenía la imperiosa necesidad de seguirlo mirando?

Y mientras entraban a la iglesia no notaron a un grupo de personas que les miraban sorprendidos.

—Así que no mentían. —dijo Kise. Momoi hizo una mueca extraña mientras se colgaba del brazo de Kuroko.

* * *

_Agradezco sus reviews y me disculpo por tardarme un poquitín. Esta es la segunda entrega, y pues, sí. Las cosas no van tan lentas entre ellos, la verdad es que ambos son bastante impulsivos. Solo que Hana es más indiferente._

_Aclarando algo, sobre Pascua. Los judíos y los católicos celebran Pascua en diferente día. Ya que usan diferente calendario. Mientras que los católicos siempre la celebran en domingo, los judíos la celebran el día que caiga, es decir, como 25 de diciembre, cae en diferente día por año. Así mismo la Pascua de los judíos se celebra el día establecido indiferentemente si es domingo o miércoles. Hana es católica, pero el próximo capítulo saldrá por qué ella celebra la Pascua de forma judía. También recordemos que en Japón existe mucho sincretismo de religiones por lo que no es muy extraño encontrar situaciones así. Además de que Hana no está muy apegada a la cultura oriental, sino más bien a la occidental, ni su casa tiene el estilo oriental, ni ella lleva acabo muchas de sus costumbres._

_El pan sin levadura, es el pan mencionado en la biblia y el pan que comen los judíos en Pascua._

_Sección de review's anónimos:_

_**Katze02Anime:** me he alegrado un montón al ver tu review ya que fuiste la primera. Y pues sé que es un poco raro hacer un Aomine X OC ya que pues Kuroko no basuke es una serie relativamente nueva, pero me tomo el personaje de Aomine como un reto, jajaja. Y pues siendo sinceras, cree a Hana con la intención de no hacer el típico OC perfecto, bondadoso y chica despampanante que la mayoría de las personas crea. Hana más bien es normalita, con problemas económicos y definitivamente no es el tipo de chica que busca Aomine. No es que sea plana, simplemente no tiene la delantera suficiente jajajaja. Y sobre las foquitas bebé, pues volverán a hacer participación. Y si, sé que es tonto ir hablando de las foquitas bebés, pero el problema es que Hana se bloquea mentalmente y las foquitas bebé son adorables. Hay veces en que simplemente por más que quieras no puedes concentrarte y a ella es de las chicas que se les va el avión fácilmente. Jajaja. Ojala que te haya gustado un poquito este capítulo y espero tu review._

_En fin. Los demás reviews los responderé directamente con un PM._

_Dejen sus bellos review's aunque sea para decir hola._

_Suerte y nos leemos pronto._

_Besos._


	3. Twisted

**_Advertences, Notes & Disclaimer:_**_ applied._

* * *

Capitulo Tres.

Daiki miraba por la ventana de su habitación desde su cama, no había hablado con Hana durante el fin de semana y los tres días de la semana que le siguieron. Simplemente no tenían tiempo, según supo la competencia de gimnasia era pronto al igual que las eliminatorias para el nacional. A él ya no le importaba mucho entrenar que digamos pero a ella obviamente sí. Satsuki había estado rara, no había hablado nada sobre el Hanamatsuri de la semana pasada.

De igual manera quería hablar con Hana, no porque le interesara ella, pero descubrió algo bastante interesante aquel día.

_Resultaba que aquel día de Pascua mientras estaban en la iglesia, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados. Arrodillada. Él por su parte seguía observando su trasero._

_—Aomine-san, ¿podrías disimular un poco? —le dijo ella volteándolo a ver. Él realmente no se sintió avergonzado, al contrario, sonrió de lado._

_—Es solo que siento curiosidad por tu… pose. —se justificó._

_—Estamos en la casa de Dios, ¿podrías ser más decente al menos aquí? —habló bajito. —Pero ya que sientes tanta curiosidad, acompáñame._

_—Je. ¿Es enserio? —dijo Aomine arrodillándose en la barra acolchonada entre las bancas del templo. —¿Ahora qué? —comentó no muy convencido._

_—Nos ponemos de esta manera para conversar con Dios, confesamos nuestros pecados, nuestros problemas y pedimos su sabio consejo para…_

_—Ya. ¿Y esa mierda para qué sirve? —dijo escéptico. Hana lo miró como si fuera un asesino._

_—¡Shh! No digas palabrotas, afuera podrás hacer lo que quieras, aquí no te muestres tan… directo._

_—Bah. ¿Cómo dices que comience? —dijo él pidiéndole saber algo más sobre esa religión que realmente no lo convencía pero le daba curiosidad, es que las personas se miraban chistosas arrodilladas y en pose pensativa._

_—Primero debes persignarte, mira —dijo ella mostrándole su mano, alineando en vertical perfectamente el meñique, el anular y el dedo medio, poniendo en horizontal el índice y cruzando sobre este el pulgar. Aomine imitó la acción, ella guió su mano a la frente recitando "En nombre del padre" luego en medio del pecho "del hijo" y después guió aquel gesto de un hombro al otro yendo de izquierda a derecha "y del espíritu santo" para después guiar aquella cruz suavemente a sus labios "Amén." —Así. Puedes intentarlo si quieres. —dijo viéndolo fijamente, él miraba su mano con los dedos formando aquella cruz como si fuera una basura radioactiva, aun así, siguió los pasos que su nueva e improvisada mentora le había dicho._

_—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Aparecerá alguien de pronto? —dijo viendo a todos lados. Hana sonrió como no creyendo lo que decía._

_—Claro que no. La presencia de Dios está en todas partes, ahora que te has puesto en contacto con él háblale de ti, si no quieres que yo escuche puedes hablarle en tu mente._

_—Ya. —dijo como no creyéndole. —¿Y cómo me ayudará? ¿Me enviará un mensaje de texto o algo así?_

_—No. —dijo con mala leche. —Las formas en las que Él nos ayuda son distintas para cada quien. —dijo sabiamente para después voltearse de nuevo y seguir en su oración._

_Aomine tenía tres opciones. Quedarse quietecito como antes, seguirle la corriente a la chica o salir de ahí. Afuera hacía frío, quedarse quieto era cansado así que optó por imitar a la chica. La miró fijamente y entonces adoptó su postura, recargó los codos en el respaldo de la banca de enfrente y juntó las manos a la altura de su rostro, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en el filo de sus manos juntas. Entonces esperó. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?_

_Bueno, no perdía nada por intentarlo. Al fin de cuentas no tenía nada de raro descargarse con un ser supremo todo poderoso que nadie puede ver pero que idolatran como si fuera el hombre con más dinero sobre la tierra. Nadie lo escucharía de todos modos, solo era una experiencia nueva, un experimento más. Así que comenzó._

_—"Eh… hola, soy Daiki y… no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo." —Eso sonaba como una presentación en alcohólicos anónimos. —Bueno, según Mino… Hana, tú escuchas los problemas de los demás, ¿no te estresas? No respondas. Mira… soy nuevo en estas cosas y la verdad no entiendo que hago aquí debería estar por ahí tirado en mi cama echando la siesta… Pero, hay algo que me está preocupando. ¿Por qué… Por qué no pueden vencerme? ¿Por qué estoy comenzando a perder él interés? Yo… Tetsu dice que alguien podrá… ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar? ¡¿Cuánto?! ¡Maldición!" —se detuvo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, volteó levemente abriendo un ojo. Era Hana._

_—¿Estás bien? Comenzaste a respirar raro. —dijo. Entonces él mandó todo a la mierda._

_—No tengo nada. ¿Ya has terminado? Quiero irme. —dijo mirando al frente y bajando los brazos._

_—Sí. Aomine-san, puedes irte si quieres, te dije que no era necesario que-_

_—Corta con eso y vámonos. —la silenció. Hana entrecerró los ojos con molestia mientras él la miraba con desinterés. Bufó._

_—Bien, vamos. —y ambos salieron de aquél lugar. Ella dando una reverencia hacia el altar y el mirando con falso desinterés al hombre de cerámica clavado en la cruz de madera._

_Esa sin duda había sido una extraña experiencia._

_Siguió a Hana que regresaba por donde había venido._

_—¿Qué? ¿Vendrás a mi casa? —dijo Hana girándose a encararlo algo molesta. Aomine interrumpió su admiración al trasero de ella para mirarle con desinterés._

_—Depende, ¿hay comida? —dijo. Hana abrió la boca con sorpresa y una mirada acusatoria, eso fue suficiente para él. —Entonces ya estamos yendo. —Hana giró su cabeza con indignación y siguió caminando, él la siguió._

_El barrio en el que vivía Hana era de clase media, su casa resaltaba porque tenía un bonito jardín y se veía más como una casa occidental, además de que estaba pintada al contraste de las demás que estaban bastante descuidadas, era una zona problemática. La casa tenia rejas rodeándola, ella abrió la puerta de herrería dejándola abierta para que le siguiera, él cerró detrás de sí._

_—Papá, he vuelto. —dijo Hana entrando repitiendo la acción de dejar abierto. Aomine la alcanzó unos segundos después, en ese momento la cabeza despeinada de su padre se asomó por la cocina._

_—Bienvenida, Lyon. —entonces miró al acompañante de su hermoso retoño y puso cara de susto. Su hija se hacía mayor. Se acercó dispuesto a cantarle las reglas de la casa al extraño chico que le preguntaba a Hana si no se debía quitar los zapatos._

_—No puedo creerlo, mi hija está creciendo. ¿Es tu novio? Olvídalo, es obvio que sí. Pero habrá reglas… No puedo permitir que cualquier tipo este así como así con mi hija. —comenzó a parlotear el hombre._

_—¡Papá! Él no es mi novio, es un… compañero de clases. Por cierta situación está aquí, no incomodes con tus injustificables preguntas. —dijo avergonzada. El hombre lloró dramáticamente. Aomine arqueó una ceja mirando al hombre, se le hacía conocido. —Padre, te presento a Aomine Daiki, compañero de Teiko. Y si, él es el dueño de la chaqueta. Aomine-san, él es mi padre, Minobe Natsu._

_Y entonces Aomine lo miró como si hubiera encontrado oro puro._

_Natsu "Thunder Flight" Minobe, ex –jugador de la NBA estaba delante de él. Ese hombre que le sirvió de inspiración en sus tiempos de niñez y que cuando se enteró que nunca podría ir a ver uno de sus partidos porque estaba retirado hace años le deprimió por una semana. Aomine estaba allí en su casa, compartía clases con la odiosa de su hija… no sabía si reír o llorar pero de seguro tenia cara de estúpido en ese momento._

_—Mucho gusto, Aomine-kun. Puedes llamarme Señor Minobe o Señor Natsu. —le saludó el hombre extendiéndole la mano._

_—Tú lo que quieres es que te digan señor. Eres un infantil. —le regañó Hana._

_—El gusto es mío, señor Minobe. —Hana se sorprendió que estuviera tan respetuoso, pero al ver su cara entendió que había identificado a su padre, era algo predecible, después de todo el también era un jugador._

_—Pasen, pasen, la cena casi está lista. Lyon, enséñale la casa a tu amigo, para que sepa dónde están las cosas. —dijo el hombre mientras se internaba de nuevo en la cocina._

_—Promete que no dirás nada. —dijo Hana. Aomine la miró sin entender. —De mi padre. No quiero que vengan a acosarlo. Además el sigue amando el baloncesto, pero sufre. Supongo que sabes lo que ocurrió. Por favor, no le preguntes nada, se deprime con facilidad. —era la primera vez que Hana enserio le pedía un favor con cara de total preocupación._

_—Estate tranquila. —gruñó. —¿Quién es Lyon?_

_—Es mi segundo nombre. No hagas preguntas. Te mostraré la planta baja, ven. —le dijo tendiéndole la mano con un gesto de agradecimiento, él quería seguir mirando su trasero pero al parecer no podría más._

_Esa noche Aomine aprendió que Hana tenía raíces francesas y que tuvo que vivir por aquellos rumbos un tiempo, que estaba totalmente negada con el tradicionalismo oriental y que celebraban pascua como los judíos por alguna razón que no podía preguntar. Esa noche también aprendió que era el Ratatouille, y probó el pan sin levadura. También tomó vino tinto por primera vez y notó que su compañera tenía más experiencia con el alcohol. Según ella era un **Côtes de Bordeaux** de 1998 y sus palabras fueron que ese vino era de los que son como el queso, "entre más viejo mejor."_

_Oh, sí._

_También se había llevado un gran sermón por parte de su madre al llegar a casa, aunque cuando Hana le explicó que había estado con ella en su casa cenando y dijo que su padre los había traído la mujer vio al hombre sonrojándose y al parecer amó a la chica sin más. Ahora soportaba comentarios como "¿Cuándo traerás a Hana-chan? ¿Estás interesado en ella? ¿Acaso no es mona?" ¡Bah! Era desesperante._

_—Lyon, ¿eh? —su segundo nombre era como pronunciar "León" en inglés._

_Pero Aomine pronto entendería que ese nombre le venía como anillo al dedo._

* * *

Los murmullos resonaban por aquel salón o tal vez armario en donde se encontraban reunidas. Es que su indignación no era para menos. Ellas eran unas de las principales contribuyentes a la excelente reputación deportiva de Teiko.

—Chicas. Chicas. Tranquilícense, esto solo será por un tiempo. Esto contribuirá a la mejora de nuestro espacio deportivo. —dijo la entrenadora Petrova.

Ginevra Petrova era una mujer rusa de treinta y muchos, cuarenta y pocos; era alta, delgada, atlética, bonita, rubia de ojos azules. Una antigua jugadora olímpica que ahora trabajaba como entrenadora de gimnasia artística y rítmica en Teiko.

—No dudamos eso, entrenadora. Pero lo que nos tiene intranquilas es el cómo reaccionarán nuestros compañeros, además de que no sabemos si podemos llevar nuestro equipo para allá. —habló la capitana del equipo de gimnastas artísticas, siendo flanqueada como muestra de apoyo por la capitana de gimnastas rítmicas.

La capitana del equipo de artísticas era una chica muy disciplinada de tercer año; de cabellos negros, lacios, bastante alta, piel muy pálida, ojos color canela. Shizuka Tohru.

Mientras que la capitana del equipo de rítmicas es más amigable, también de tercer año; cabellos castaños, lacios, igual de alta que Tohru, piel muy blanca y ojos color índigo. Aika Renzo.

Ambas eran bastante imponentes, incluso Renzo, con su inmortal sonrisa.

—Entiendo cómo se encuentran pero, la decisión está tomada, yo misma ya he hablado con el entrenador y seguramente los chicos ya están enterados de esto. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Entrenadora, pero como estarán distribuidos los horarios, tengo entendido de que ellos utilizan el gimnasio casi toda la tarde, desde que se acaban las clases. —habló la vicecapitana de gimnasia rítmica que estaba detrás de Tohru. Ella tenía el cabello en melena, color ciruela y ojos negros. Era estatura promedio y de piel clara. También de tercer año, Koharu Sanji.

—Su entrenamiento será por eso mismo, más tarde, después de nosotras. Creo que ellos nos ayudarán hoy a establecernos, estaremos en un espacio reducido, y aunque ocupemos solo la mitad del lugar ambas prácticas no pueden llevarse a cabo al mismo tiempo, los balones son un riesgo para nosotras. —respondió Petrova.

—Pónganlo de esta manera chicas, veremos a esos sex symbols casi todos los días después de clases. —dijo la siempre alegre vicecapitana de gimnasia artística. Era de tercer año. —Aunque tengan cuidado, las maniacas del club de fans podrían mandar a una horda de abuelitas a medio masacrarnos. —continuó con la misma sonrisa. Era una chica de cabello medio largo que siempre ataba en dos trenzas, de color café claro, de estatura promedio, ojos aceitunados. Sawako Kushieda.

—Lo peor del asunto es que Kushieda tiene razón. —masculló Yue a Kaede y Hana. Ambas torcieron los labios con molestia ante la posibilidad de ser atacadas por el maniaco club de fans.

—Kushieda, no alborotes las hormonas de tus compañeras. —regañó Petrova.

—Hai-Hai. —respondió quitándole la importancia.

—¡Bien, chicas! Avancen hacia el gimnasio de basquetbol.

Hana realmente quería pegarse un tiro. Es que ahora no solo el destino quería que estuvieran en la misma clase, ahora también quería que entrenaran juntos, ¿Por qué, Jesús, porque?

Se sentía desgraciada, como si hubiera sido escupida por algún ser celestial. Tal vez esta era la venganza de las foquitas bebé por ignorar su precioso documental con causa.

—Prometo luchar contra su asesinato inhumano, pero por favor, no me hagan esto. —mascullaba con pena, suplicando clemencia a las foquitas bebé, restregando su cabeza contra una pared del pasillo, realmente daba un imagen bastante patética.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —y la voz que menos quería escuchar en la faz de la tierra hizo su aparición. Hana contuvo sus ganas de saltar hacia él y arrancarle la cabeza. Pero Aomine reconoció los instintos hacia su persona, aunque no estaba seguro de saber la razón.

—Nada. Adiós. —dijo bajito, y comenzó a dirigirse al gimnasio siendo observada por Aomine que se preguntaba qué extraño poder tendrían las foquitas bebé para que les suplicara algo.

* * *

El gimnasio era un caos. Los chicos enfrascados en un partido, llenando de sudor la duela que sería utilizada por las chicas, ellas pensaron que lo hicieron a propósito pues se supone que estaban al tanto. Los chicos de pronto parecieron darse cuenta del incremento de público femenino que más que observar, comenzaban a invadir su territorio de juego.

Ellos las compararon irónicamente con hienas que avanzaban hacia sus presas, pues parecían molestas y algo burlonas. Todas delgadas, enfundadas en leotardos negros con TEIKO en azul claro bordado del lado izquierdo, en vertical desde su pecho hasta el ombligo. Con sus medias blancas y sus zapatillas de baile desgastadas de color crema o rosa pálido, y unos calentones que variaban en color y figuras según la persona, que les cubrían los tobillos. Todas con el cabello recogido, ya fuera en una, dos o hasta tres coletas o trenzas.

—Tipico de Kitamura. —masculló bastante molesta, Petrova.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —se escuchó una voz bastante tranquila pero heladora. Los chicos retrocedieron, dejándole el paso libre a un chico algo menudo, de cabellos rojos y ojos bicolor.

—Discúlpanos, somos del equipo de Gimnasia artística y rítmica, nos han asignado este horario en este gimnasio debido al estado en reparación del nuestro. —habló otra voz suave, la sonriente capitana, Aika. —y dio una leve reverencia al chico.

—No estaba al tanto de eso. ¿Está el entrenador de acuerdo con ello? —inquirió de nuevo el chico, parecía ser el capitán. Las chicas sabían quién era él, le temían, Seijuuro Akashi.

—Nuestra entrenadora ya había hablado anteriormente con el entrenador Kitamura, pero creo que olvidó ponerlos al tanto. —respondió Aika. Ambos estaban conversando tranquilos, pero no parecían estar contentos con la presencia del otro.

—Parece que si, aunque me gustaría haber estado enterado.

—¡Petrova! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que mañana tendrías que venir, no hoy. —habló el entrenador desde la puerta, venía llegando junto con otros dos jugadores que habían ido a buscarlo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Kitamura? Acordamos que este miércoles empezaríamos a entrenar aquí. —respondió ella. El hombre pareció desconcertado.

—¿Ya es miércoles? Pensé que era lunes. —la cara de los presentes era acusadora. El hombre comenzó a sudar frío.

—Supongo que ya no puede hacerse nada. Será mejor que comencemos a instalar el equipo. Mejor tarde que nunca, con su permiso. —habló por primera vez, Shizuka. Dio una reverencia hacia los basquetbolistas y se giró hacia su equipo. —¡Vamos niñatas que tenemos las eliminatorias encima! —y su estridente, potente e imponente voz se escuchó por todo el gimnasio imponiendo respeto y silenciando las filas de las chicas.

—Con su permiso. —dijo Aika y les dedicó otra reverencia para retirarse con su equipo hacia la esquina contraria donde comenzaban a acordar la manera en acomodar el equipo.

Aomine entró justo a tiempo para observar el choque de ambos equipos.

—Kitamura, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo. Quisiera que dejaras que algunos de tus chicos nos ayudaran a transportar el equipo, creo que es lo menos que podrías hacer, hemos perdido mucho tiempo ya por tu causa. —dijo Petrova. Su mirada era intensa y la aplicaba heladoramente y sin piedad contra el hombre que solo asintió.

—Murasakibara, Haizaki, Honda, Fujita, Midorima, Sanada y Aomine te ayudarán a cargar lo más difícil. —habló el entrenador despertando inconformidad en los nombrados. —Tanaka, Wakana, Ueno, Kise y Keisaku te ayudaran a instalar. ¡¿Entendieron, chicos?! —siguió indicando el hombre. Los chicos solo soltaron una maldición y uno que otro suspiro de fastidio.

—Gracias, Kitamura.

—Si, si. Momoi, ayuda a las chicas con lo que puedas y los demás vengan conmigo, les explicaré la situación. —finalizó el entrenador, comenzando a avanzar hacia las gradas seguido por los restantes.

Hana se tensó al escuchar que mencionaban a Aomine. Casi sentía la desgracia sobre ella, definitivamente no debía hacer caso de los test de las apestosas revistas de Kohaku. Solo servían para hacer que pensara cosas raras. Además las revistas siempre mentían, ¿no?

Entonces no había nada de que preocu…

—Kushieda-chan, Minobe-chan, ¿podrían acompañar a los chicos por las cosas?

—Joder… —se quejó lastimeramente en voz baja.

—¡Claro! ¡No hay problema! —contestó enérgicamente Sawako sorprendiendo a los presentes. —¡Yei-Yei! Vamos a la carga. —siguió festejando. Hana solo se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente (facepalm) con pena ajena, los chicos la miraron de reojo y casi sintieron esa pena también. Casi.

Hana sintió que su día iba ser muy largo. Sawako solo se dedicaba a parlotear sobre sus tiempos de primaria. Era una cruel, muy cruel tortura.

* * *

Satsuki no sabía si sentirse cómoda o incomoda con las chicas de gimnasia. No tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarles, bueno, tal vez su elasticidad, equilibrio, resistencia, fuerza, pero fuera de eso, ella seguía siendo más atractiva. Aunque también estaba el asunto de esta chica, Hana Minobe. Sentía una molestia en el estómago cada vez que la veía con Daiki. Antes, cuando él estaba con chicas, nunca le importo, pues sabía que se aburriría de ellas rápidamente, pero ahora era diferente. No sabía que esperar de eso exactamente. Y eso la asustaba y frustraba. Desde ese día del Hanamatsuri, su mejor amigo estaba diferente. Se quejaba continuamente de Hana, solo de ella. Cuando iba a visitarle, la madre de este hablaba de ella. ¿Qué demonios tenía Hana que no tuviera ella? La ponía de los nervios.

Tal vez, era envidia. O tal vez solo era miedo de que Daiki se fuera de su lado.

Los observó entrar juntos al gimnasio, sin dirigirse la palabra, de echo parecían ignorarse mutuamente, pero entonces esa chica gritona les dijo algo que les hizo poner cara de enfado a ambos y Daiki comenzó a quejarse, y con él, Hana también. Tanta convivencia le enfermaba.

Se giró molesta encontrándose con Kuroko que miraba también a Daiki, pero a diferencia de ella, él parecía disfrutar la vista.

* * *

El sonido de un par de silbatos rompió cualquier tipo de ambiente amistoso, romántico, gracioso, hostil o incomodo que se haya formado. Ambos entrenadores estaban en medio del lugar. Ambos equipos formados en una hilera mirándose de frente.

—Bien preséntense. Yo soy el entrenador del equipo de básquet de Teiko, Arashi Kitamura. —comenzó el hombre.

—Yo soy la entrenadora del equipo de gimnasia artística y rítmica de Teiko, Ginevra Petrova. —dijo la mujer viendo a los chicos.

—Yo soy el capitán del equipo de Teiko, Seijuuro Akashi. —dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

—Yo soy la capitana del equipo de gimnasia artística, Shizuka Tohru. —habló la imponente pelinegra.

—¡Yo! —saludó Sawako. —Soy la vicecapitana de gimnasia artística. ¡Yei! Sawako Ku-shi-e-da. ¡Espero que seamos amigos! —gritó felizmente.

—Mi nombre es Aika Renzo. Soy la capitana de gimnasia rítmica. Es un gusto conocerlos. —saludó con su amable voz y dando una reverencia.

—Y yo… yo soy la vicecapitana… del, del equipo de gimnasia rítmica. Koharu Sanji, lamentamos las molestias. —dijo tímidamente la chica y dio una reverencia más pronunciada que la de su superior.

—¡Un gusto en conocerlos! —exclamaron las chicas haciendo otra reverencia. Eran bastante educadas, y algunos chicos hasta pensaron que eran bastante bonitas.

—El gusto es nuestro. —dijo Akashi neutramente y también dio la exigida reverencia, todo el equipo le imitó.

—Bien, ahora todos a sus actividades. —dijo Kitamura. Ambos equipos se dispersaron. Las chicas se adueñaron de la duela y los chicos esperaron su turno en las gradas.

Las capitanas y vicecapitanas le daban honor a su puesto tomando el control de la situación rápidamente siendo supervisadas por Petrova. Las novatas estaban en un área apartada con ella. Las más experimentadas ya estaban sacando los polvos de tiza para no resbalar en los aparatos, luego tomaban lugar en la formación para comenzar a calentar. Lo primero que Satsuki notó fue como llevaban los ejercicios de calentamiento normal a un nivel extremo. Las cuatro chicas a cargo supervisaban fieramente que se cumplieran como debía de ser al mismo tiempo que también realizaban los ejercicios. Eran muchas chicas, y no todas competían, pero todas debían tener el nivel de calidad que exigia una escuela como Teiko.

Sin embargo aunque su calentamiento se veía doloroso, lo perturbador vino después, cuando escucharon gritos de dolor. Todas permanecieron en sus puestos, por que aquellos gritos eran normales, las novatas tenían que abrirse. Lograr una elasticidad excepcional no era cualquier cosa, se sudaba y sangraba, se tenía que sufrir. Pero para ganar hay que sacrificar y un poco de dolor que les guiaba hacia una victoria no era más que un mínimo precio.

—Que tortura. —masculló Kise. Las demás chicas eran usadas de tortilla, las enrollaban, doblaban, estiraban, giraban aunque estas gritaran y se murieran de ganas de retorcerse de dolor.

—Todas pasan por eso, es el precio de su flexibilidad. Y aun así, esas novatas no competirán pronto, muchas de las veteranas están practicando desde que aprendieron a caminar. Es el precio de la victoria. —dijo Midorima mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

—Sus… huesos. —decía Kise, se veía bastante doloroso. Casi podían escuchar el crujir. —Mira, Aominecchi, ahí está Minobecchi. Pensé que sería novata pero al parecer es de las veteranas. —señaló alegremente Kise. Aomine trató de ignorarle, en serio que trató, pero el trasero de Minobe enserio le gustaba.

—Chicas, esta vez, Kushieda se encargará de los castigos, asi que ya saben. —informó Aika . Todas sudaron frío. Ese día sería un infierno.

—¡Niñatas, vamos, dos manos en el suelo, piernas arriba dos vueltas completas! —vociferó Shizuka. Ellas se quejaron en silencio.

—¡Con sincronización y simetría! ¡Vamos lindas! ¡Esfuércense, yei! —apoyó alegremente Kushieda, quien se paró de manos y comenzó la ronda. Las demás se formaron en una sola fila e hicieron lo mismo.

Y así el equipo de básquet presenció cómo aproximadamente ochenta chicas le daban vuelta a su gimnasio paradas de manos, rectas, sincronizadas y simétricas.

Pronto, al acabar el calentamiento Shizuka se hizo cargo de las barras, Koharu de la viga, Aika de la rutina de piso y Sawako del salto de caballo.

El entrenamiento fue bastante pesado, ahora entendían porque salían medio muertas de la escuela, y ni hablar de los castigos de Sawako. Esa chica era el demonio. Primero te hacia hacer 100 lagartijas, en la 99 perdía "accidentalmente" la cuenta y volvías a empezar, eso se repetía cinco veces. Así que te la pensabas como 50 veces para cometer un error.

—¡Muy bien, a las duchas! Las castigadas limpian el piso para los de basquetbol. Vamos. —dijo Shizuka, todas se apresuraron a huir de allí tomando rápidamente sus cosas antes de que la mujer cambiara de opinión.

Hana estaba agarrando sus cosas cuando vio a Yue con una mueca de horror. Había sido castigada, pero era más que obvio que estaba más muerta que nada.

—Anda, ve a bañarte, te cubriré. —dijo Hana. A Yue se le iluminó el rostro.

—¿En serio?

—Lárgate antes de que lo piense y me vaya. —dijo molesta. Yue despareció en el acto dejando un lejano "Gracias" antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Hana se arrepentiría de haberse ofrecido, porque justo después de eso solo vio un balón en su campo de visión, y oyó un lejano "Lyon" antes de caer pesadamente contra la duela y golpearse en la cabeza.

* * *

_¡Hey, hey, hey, hey! Aquí ando de vuelta. Les traigo el tercer capítulo del fic. Yo sé que me tardé mucho, pero ustedes saben, más que nada que me encantaría cumplir al pie de la letra, también tengo la preparatoria y pues ando tratando de encontrar empleo porque la crisis está fuerte. Pero no las aburro más sobre mi vida. Jajajajaja. En fin. Quiero aclarar que no soy religiosa ni nada de esas cosas, simplemente es la religión que más se me facilita explicar. _

_Y que puedo decir de la parejita y de los nuevos personajes. Estas chicas tienen mucho humor que aportar._

_Ya vimos que Hana actúa raro con la presencia de Aomine, ¿Qué tendrá que ver aquel test? Y la madre de Aomine logrará que lleve a Hana-chan a su casa. Uy, esto se pone raro. Además de que las eliminatorias de gimnastas están marcando, ¿Qué hay del nacional de básquet?_

_Ahora la pregunta del millón. ¿Podrán convivir ambos deportes en un mismo espacio?_

_Yei, experimento próximo._

_Ahora reviews anónimos._

_**Katze02Anime:** Sorry, enserio perdóname por tardar una eternidad, pero el momento aún no llegaba. Y pues lo de la infancia de Hana, es solo un fragmento, es como ella ve las cosas, además de que era una niña, tampoco es que todo haya pasado porque si, pero pues si así te pareció algo cruel, estará un poquito más extremo ya que se sepa desde un tercer plano. Kise es un pillo, realmente le gusta picar a Aomine y pues ellos en este momento son como repelentes, es una combinación graciosa. El padre de Hana es una fichita disfrazada de payasito, no es que sea malo, pero aún no se ha visto acorralado. Y Momoi, ha esa chica, tampoco es la mala de la historia, pero no es que le simpatice mucho Hana, la considera una intrusa que llegó de buenas a primeras. Y pues como habrás notado LAS FOQUITAS BEBÉ REGRESARON, y habrá más, lo juro. Y sip, Hana no es la chica del tipo perfecto de Aomine, pero verás cómo se la voy a encasquetar, de mi te acuerdas. Jajajaja, okey no. La verdad es que Aomine es bastante superficial y además aún no ha conocido a Hana realmente, además como habrás notado la mira por su hermoso trasero, es decir que no es inmune a ella. Pero ¿te acuerdas de Haizaki? Atenta, chica, atenta._

_En fin mis queridas y pequeñas saltamontes, espero que les haya gustado esta tercera edición._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Byebye._


	4. Je ne saispas quoi penserde lui

**_Advertences, Notes & Disclaimer:_**_ applied._

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro

Hana se despertó con la sensación de punzadas en la cabeza. El techo sobre ella al parecer era blanco, escuchaba el soplar del viento porque movía las cortinas. Sospechó que era la enfermería, olía a alcohol y a jarabe de la tos.

—Lyon, ¿estás bien?—escuchó una voz que le llamaba la atención desde un lado de su camilla.  
Realmente no sabía porque pero la voz que realmente quería escuchar no se parecía en nada a esa. Ella había escuchado como le llamaban —"Lyon"—mientras caía al suelo, o tal vez solo era parte de su imaginación provocada por semejante porrazo.

—Te estoy hablando, contéstame. —nop. Definitivamente no era Aomine.

—Estoy bien, Sao-neechan. —contestó Hana.

La persona que estaba ahí con el uniforme de la secundaria Taiyou era su prima, Saori. Esa chica era un pan del Señor con ella. Había entrado a territorio hostil por ella. Saori era levemente más alta que ella aunque eran de la misma edad, se llevaban con meses, siendo Hana un poco mayor. Tenía el cabello muy largo aunque con algunas ondas pero que al cepillarse se volvían lisas, ojos color gris que eran enmarcados por su flequillo. Su piel era como de porcelana y resaltaba muchísimo por el cabello.

—Menos mal, ya me habías preocupado, cuando llamaron a la casa del tío Natsu diciendo que estabas inconsciente nos asustamos mucho. El tío Natsu está hablando con los entrenadores, parece que te golpeó un chico de básquet.

—Oh, un chico de básquet… ¡Espera! ¿Papá está aquí? ¿Pero qué demonios está pensando?

El que su padre estuviera en Teiko solo aumentaba las posibilidades de que hoy no fuera un buen día, la furia de las foquitas bebé era abrumadora, y la estupidez de su padre era aún peor, tal vez era masoquista.  
Hana se puso de pie para salir de ahí de una buena vez, pero sus preciosos pies le hicieron una mala jugada con las sábanas que logró que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo y la puerta, entonces justo como el primer día que lo conoció él estaba allí y había parado su ridícula caída.

—El golpe si te dejo más estúpida que de costumbre entonces. —dijo Aomine que aún la sujetaba por los hombros. Hana se zafó bruscamente provocando volver a tropezar y volver a ser sujetada por el chico.

—Lyon-nee, ¿quién es él? —habló Saori.

—Es un compañero de clases, su nombre es Aomine Daiki-san. —dijo Hana sujetándose de él ya que sentía una dolorosa punzada en uno de sus tobillos.

—Estas lastimada de un tobillo, ¿cierto? —dijo Saori acercándose a ella.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito… tomar aire. —le quitó importancia y se comenzó a alejar de Aomine emprendiendo su paso hacia el gimnasio. Pero el dolor era horrible. Hana podía aguantar el dolor, era muy buena en ello, sin embargo por más masoquista que fuera, una esguince era una esguince. Enserio que agradecía tener un vendaje improvisado, ya que sospechaba que estaría muy fea la situación ahí abajo.

Se sostuvo fuertemente de la pared. Saori se adelantó y trató de ayudarle, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarle. Ella sabía que su pequeña prima que era mayor que ella quería ver a su padre, como siempre, interponiéndolo a él antes que a su salud.

—¿A dónde jodidos quieres ir? —preguntó Aomine conteniéndose por no tomarla como saco de papas y arrojarla a la camilla de nuevo.

—Necesito sacar a mi padre de ahí, se deprime con las canchas. —dijo nerviosa. Entonces una idea surgió. —Aomine-san. Llévame. —dijo Hana con cara de concentración que Aomine comparó con la de una ardilla almacenando nueces.

—Ni en un millón de años. —habló por él, Saori. Hana le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué? Ocupo llegar.

—No voy a dejar que un tipo de toquetee. —dijo Saori sumamente celosa. Aomine alzó ambas cejas.

—Ni que me gustara. —dijo Aomine. Hana recordó el test y frunció los labios.

—Súbeme. Ahora. —dijo mirándole muy serio. El torció la boca.

* * *

Natsu Minobe se consideraba un hombre tolerante, responsable, cariñoso y con sentido del humor; pero lo que no estaba en su rutina era que le llamaran de la escuela de su hija diciéndole que había sido noqueada con un balón.

Los últimos años solo habían sido ella y él, así que era normal que fuera sobreprotector en ese aspecto ¿o no?

Su mirada se paseaba furiosamente entre los jugadores de Teiko, a saber quién había golpeado a su florecilla.

Los jugadores lo miraban sorprendidos, el entrenador estaba mirándole como si nada, después de todo ellos dos habían sido compañeros.

—Papá, vámonos a casa. Necesito descansar. —dijo Hana llamando la atención de los presentes. Ahí estaba ella, con cara de enfado, dirigiéndose a donde Natsu estaba. Pero lo que más destacaba en esa situación no era la chica lastimada, ni la acompañante femenina con un uniforme de otra escuela. Lo que era bastante raro, era el vehículo de la lastimada.

Así es.

Aomine Daiki era el nombre del vehículo. Traía a la chica sobre su espalda con las manos demasiado cerca de su trasero para el gusto de Natsu.

El vehículo por su parte, estaba seguro que no debía volver a subestimar los pechos de esa chica, si que tenía después de todo, tal vez no eran enormes, pero sip… ahí estaban.

—Gin está aparcando, querida. —dijo Natsu con timbre alegre, pero con una mirada sumamente siniestra al moreno.

—Señorita Minobe, no puede salir de la enfermería sin permiso. —se escuchó desde la entrada, era la doctora en turno de la enfermería. —Debemos estar seguros de la lesión.

—Soy Minobe Natsu, el padre de Hana. Digame, señorita, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi hija?

—Su hija recibió un golpe con un balón de básquet, señor. Ya estaba fatigada y el golpe la noqueó haciendo que cayera, cayó en mala posición y encima de uno de los aparatos de gimnasia. Es probable que tenga una esquince. Debería determinar el grado de inmediato. Mi diagnostico por ahora es que es un segundo grado, ocupará un yeso. Debe reposar, este será retirado en dos semanas, más la recuperación. Nada de actividades físicas en un mes y medio para asegurarnos de que no haya consecuencias más graves.

—Mierda, un mes y medio… —susurró con enojo, Hana. Aomine le miró por encima del hombro.

La cara de Natsu era de enojo puro. Las competencias serían en dos meses, eran muy importantes para su hija.

—¿Quién fue el del balón? —preguntó Natsu. Todos guardaron silencio solemnemente.

O eso parecía.

—Aomine-kun y yo, señor. Fue un accidente. —honesto como siempre, Kuroko al habla.

Y la reacción de Hana fue épica.

—¡Siempre tienes que estar metiendo las narices en mis asuntos, Aomine-san! ¿No te cansas de fastidiarme? Eres una molestia, por tu culpa me quedaré fuera. Bastardo. —chillaba Hana jalándole el cabello al chico de forma violenta, este se quejaba y se movía tratando de quitársela de encima. Esa mujer era un gato, un gato enojadísimo.

* * *

Se recargó en su asiento dejando escapar un suspiro mientras veía a sus compañeras que brincoteaban en su entrenamiento. Una esguince, eso tenía en el tobillo por caer encima de uno de los aparatos y ahora era responsabilidad de un chico llamado Kuroko y de Aomine. Le dijo adiós a la competencia de temporada. Malditos basquetbolistas hijos de perra.  
—Siento una energía de furia en ti. —dijo Midorima.  
—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Hana. Miró fijamente a Aomine con aura asesina.

Habían dos responsables de su desgracia, pero solo uno podía cargarla, así que Kuroko le dejó el engorro a Aomine. Ella como buen perrito que era, se tenía que quedar esperando a que terminaran ambas prácticas. Había sido suspendida de su trabajo temporalmente, así que ahí estaba, perdiendo el tiempo.

—Tu mirada es tan penetrante que se puede sentir desde el otro extremo de la cancha. —dijo Satsuki seriamente. En lo personal, a ella no le agradaba tener la presencia de esa chica allí.

—Un bastardo no puede dejar de ser un bastardo después de todo. —fue lo único que masculló ignorando a la pelirrosa. Aomine la escuchó.

Vale, entendía que estuviera enojada. Pero llevaba así una semana y media. Era estresante.

Era como una ancianita senil y cascarrabias, sentada allí, en las gradas con el ceño fruncido, un pie enyesado e incapaz de moverse por sí sola sin apoyo. Él tenía que escoltarle a todos lados, y en las salidas, su prima Saori siempre venía a vigilarles, decía algo de acoso sexual. Ni siquiera podía hablar con ella seriamente.

—¿Cómo vas, Aominecchi? —preguntó Kise mientras se miraba las uñas.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo voy? Esto es una mierda, Kise. —dijo el moreno arrugando la nariz.

—¿Enserio? Pues, como que lo soportas muy bien, ¿no lo crees? —dijo. Aomine estaba a punto de hablar pero un papel llegó a su cabeza. Era obvio quien lo había lanzado.

Volteó a ver a Hana, esta señaló el papel.

"Quiero ir al baño."

Aomine resopló. La cara de Hana era seria.

_—"Dios, si es que existes. Solo si es cierto que existes, por favor, ten piedad de mí."_

* * *

Hana estaba recostada viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Un hermoso fin de semana le aguardaba. Si no estuviera enyesada, claro. Ocupaba ayuda para ir a todas partes, odiaba las casas de dos plantas.

Con cuidado se sentó en el colchón suspirando. Tomó su cuaderno azul para hojearlo. Ella tania la costumbre de tomar fotos de lo que más le gustara, pegarla en una hoja de su cuaderno y hacer un análisis de ello. La última foto que tenía era de Shizuka haciendo una acrobacia, era del año pasado y su razón por la cual se unió al equipo. Sonrió al ver la de su hermana; tal vez no era del todo malo estar así, podría volver a fotografiar.

—¡Papá! ¿Dónde está mi cámara? —gritó desde su habitación, su padre estaba en el jardín, así que si la oiría por la ventana abierta.

—¡En la caja azul que está en la repisa de arriba! —contestó su padre.

La caja azul estaba en la repisa más alta de su librero, y obviamente ella como la lisiada que era necesitaba algo con que jalar la caja. Afortunadamente tenía un bastón a la mano, se acercó lentamente al librero y se acomodó de manera que la caja callera en sus brazos.  
Acercó el bastón cuidadosamente, utilizándolo como cayado. Pocos momentos después la caja cayó en sus manos.

Abrió la caja, viendo los rollos de fotografía usados, su cámara y papel fotografía, también había unas botellas con liquido perfectamente selladas. Faltaban rollos, debería ir a comprar…

Perfecto.

Haría que Aomine le llevara cargando a la tienda de materiales. Se lo merecía el muy bastardo; últimamente no le hacía caso, a veces tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y el tranquilo de la vida.

Muy feliz y contenta con su idea de castigo se dispuso a bajar música a su iPod.

* * *

El clima mejoraba, cada vez los días eran más cálidos y el tobillo de Hana mejoraba. Lo cual quería decir que ya podía estar sola en un lugar. Ese día en especial, lunes, el día de su venganza para comprar rollos de fotografía, decidió que no quería esperar en el salón hasta que saliera de su práctica. Su sistema era que ella veía el entrenamiento de las gimnastas y luego esperaba a Aomine en el salón mientras terminaba algunos deberes.

Pero hoy no, hoy ella quería esperar a Aomine en los jardines. Tenía más cosas que fotografiar y apuntes nuevos que anexar en su libreta azul.

Así que le exigió a Aomine que la pusiera bajo el árbol más grande.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el moreno con cara de pocos amigos.

—Claro que sí. Ahora anda, ve a entrenar, yo espero aquí. —dijo mientras sacaba unas tiras de gomita acida con azúcar de sabor fresa. —Dale esto a tu amigo gigantesco, dile que quiero su opinión. —volvió a hablar lanzándole un paquete entero de esas gomitas. Aomine las atrapó al vuelo.

Hana vio a Daiki marcharse. Suspiró con cansancio, sentía que podría dormir para siempre. El cansancio podía con ella, sin embargo sacó su cámara Polaroid, había tomado varias fotos ese día, las tenía todas en su bolso, tendría que acomodarlas y poner notas.

Abrió el cuaderno en una pagina en blanco, saco cinta adhesiva y un bolígrafo.

Eran ocho fotografías.

La primera era de su padre en la cocina tratando de apagar el fuego, esta mañana se le quemaron los waffles.

La segunda fotografía era de su casa, aunque salía la parte trasera de la cabeza de Aomine, ella estaba en su espalda cuando la tomó.

La tercera fotografía era de Midorima cuando hablaba sin parar de su accesorio de la suerte de hoy, un planeador de juguete color naranja.

La cuarta fotografía era de Murasakibara que se encontraba vaciando la máquina expendedora de la cafetería.

La quinta era Kise siendo acosado por sus fans, tenía una cara de auxilio.

La sexta era Kuroko viendo fijamente una hoja de una planta nueva en el jardín.

La séptima era Akashi viendo muy seriamente un tablero de shogi en la biblioteca.

La octava era Aomine tropezando con un banquillo.

Se tomó su tiempo para escribir algunas cosas junto a las fotos mientras dejaba que los Beatles le alegraran con "Strawbery Fields Forever"

Pero el sueño le estaba ganando, y justo en la última foto comenzó a cerrar los ojos sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

* * *

Aomine se cerró la chaqueta para comenzar a dirigirse al árbol donde dejó a Hana. Esperaba que estuviera molesta o algo así por dejarla tanto tiempo tirada ahí, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarla profundamente dormida.

Parecía otra persona, alguien más tímido, callado y no irritante. Totalmente lo opuesto.

Ya estaba haciéndose tarde, así que con un suspiro de fastidio comenzó a meter algunas cosas de la chica en su bolso, pero al llegar al último objeto no pudo evitar husmear.

Era un cuaderno con fotos, pero no solo fotos, si no también algunas anotaciones, sin embargo, apenas entendía, estaban en francés, él era pésimo en esa materia. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando llegó a donde estaban ellos, sus compañeros, también tenían anotaciones. Entonces llegó a la última hoja. Y ahí estaba él, apunto de hacer el ridículo.

Solo tenía una frase:

"_Je ne sais__pas quoi penser__de lui.__ "_

Sonrió levemente y mirándola puso el cuaderno en su bolso grabando la frase en su mente para saber el significado.

Minutos más tarde el número 6 de Teiko emprendía el camino a casa de los Minobe con una chica acurrucada en su espalda ignorante de lo que Aomine había averiguado.

* * *

_Hola mis pequeños saltamontes._

_Algo corto, lo sé. Pero por fin he terminado el capítulo después de mil ocho mil exámenes. Adivinen que, ¡Ya tengo trabajo! No hago mucho pero estoy en un local donde se rentan películas, es bastante bueno y veo estrenos gratis. Eso me llevó a obsesionarme con ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) y el sexy de Jack Frost (Publicidad: tanto que he escrito un fic, se llama "Las ventajas de ser infinito" por si quieren pasarse), sin embargo Aomine sigue ganando._

_En fin._

_Espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando ya en el siguiente, las cosas van avanzando rápido entre ellos, aunque no todo serán momentos positivos. Aun les falta. ¿Qué cosas habrá escrito Hana en su cuaderno? ¿Akashi se enterará? ¿Pensará que filtra datos? ¿Podrá competir Hana después de tremenda lesión? ¿Kuroko sobrevivirá al apocalipsis zombie(?)? ¿Qué es lo que hará Saori para controlar sus celos de prima? ¿Qué está planeando Kise?_

_Hay muchas interrogativas y pocos capítulos. Se vienen cosas fuertes._

_Espero actualizar muy pronto._

_Agradezco de todo corazón los views, los reviews, los follows y los favoritos. Enserio que me hacen mucha ilusión._

_Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, idea, etc, etc, amenaza, petición. Querer a alguno de la Kiseki no sedai en Navidad entre otras cosas, dejen su review._

_Los quiere, Ce._


	5. La Môme

**_Advertences, Notes & Disclaimer:_**_ applied._

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

Había varias cosas que a Saori le desagradaban, como las personas engreídas además de que era muy celosa. Por ello, ella siempre estaba a la salida de Aomine y Hana de Teiko, después de ver como se miraban no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para llegar a una conclusión.

A Hana le gustaba Aomine Daiki y no precisamente como compañero.

No entendía exactamente qué era lo que había hecho ese basquetbolista para lograr que su prima se interesara en él. Ella no era muy dada a las relaciones. La última fue con un chico de su barrio, era surfista, con rastas y dos años mayor que ella. Hana en serio le quería, bueno, el parecía que también, después de tener sexo el tipejo se largó a Nagasaki. Hana estuvo inconsolable, Natsu nunca se enteró, sería capaz de cometer homicidio. Poco a poco se repuso, pero Saori vivía con culpa; si ella hubiera intervenido entonces ese imbécil no se hubiera llevado la virginidad de su prima. No quería que algo así volviera a suceder, además no conocía las intenciones de ese chico.

Respiró hondo mientras sentía la pared de piedra en su espalda. De pronto un borrón rubio se paró frente a ella.

—¿Tu eres Minobe Saori-chan? —preguntó. Saori arqueó una ceja.

—No compro nada de lo que me quieras vender, niño pijo. —dijo cortante. Ella no era muy amable con las personas que no conocía, por lo regular pasaba de ellas.

—Mi nombre es Kise Ryouta y soy amigo de Minobecchi. Me ha pedido que te dijera que te fueras adelantando. —dijo en tono alegre, a pesar de sentir la hostilidad de la chica.

Había una cosa que le había sorprendido de sobremanera, su voz. Su tono de voz era tan suave, tan bajo, tan dulce, tan siseante, tan melodioso, tan femenino, que le asombraba. Y no llegaba a ser chillón como otras chicas japonesas y sus ojos grises solo respaldaban lo que su altura, voz y cabello esponjado decían. No era 100% japonesa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porque ella no me ha marcado al celular? —inquirió molesta. Le molestaba de sobremanera que un rubio oxigenado llegara de buenas a primeras a chismorrearle quien sabe que cosas de su prima.

Kise Ryouta entraba de lleno en la categoría de "Chicos que me irritan". Rubio, alto, galán, bueno en los deportes, con risa encantadora y ojos hechizantes. Todo un sex symbol. Debía ser muy popular, ya que algunas chicas les veían con mala cara mientras salían del plantel.

—Esta, ya sabes… con, Aominecchi. —dijo Kise con un tono algo pícaro. Y disfrutó el cambio en la cara de la chica. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz con asco. Ahí pudo notar varias pecas.

—Ese tipo, ¿Qué es lo que se trae con ella? —dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al interior del Instituto Teiko.

Kise levantó las cejas con sorpresa y rápidamente acorraló a la pelinegra contra la pared.

—Deberías dejar que tu prima decida con quien estar. —dijo con su cantarina voz.

—Y tú deberías dejar tu asqueroso trasero fuera de esto, no te metas. —cortó.

—¿Y no es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú? —dijo al aire, con tono alegre.

Saori abrió con asombro los ojos. Ella no esperaba esa respuesta, claro que nunca lo había puesto de esa manera, ella solo intervenía cuando era necesario, era mejor así, no debería arriesgarse más.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —berreó con una rabieta empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Nada, de hecho. Pero puedes llegar a ser molesta. —dijo.

Kise había visto a Saori en la salida desde que le pusieron el yeso a Hana, y eso era molesto, le recordaba a una madre que no dejaba que su hijo asomara las narices por las cortinas.

Y obviamente entorpecía su misión. Fastidiar a Aomine con Hana.

—Eres demasiado bocón, rubio. —dijo esta con una sonrisa irritada.

—Si te invito a salir podrás darme razones para dejarte venir cuantas veces quieras.

—¿Permiso? Vaya, no llegué a pensar en que llegaría el día en que un maldito rubio afeminado me dijera que hacer y qué no. —rió ligeramente y Kise anotó su lengua afilada a su lista de características.

Kise abrió la boca para responderle pero su conversación quedó a medias al visualizar a Aomine con Hana en su espalda, profundamente dormida. Saori también los vio, y algo le impulsó a jalar a Kise de su camiseta para que la cubriera.

—Sácame de aquí y no interrumpiré…hoy. —dijo ella. Kise sonrió de lado y la jaló de la muñeca, arrastrándola a quien sabe dónde.

Aomine les miró marcharse y agradeció internamente a Ryouta por librarle de los reclamos de la chica.

* * *

Como era costumbre, caminó a la estación. Sentía el suave respirar de Hana y el aliento de ella en su cuello y oído, y al contrario de desagradarle le tranquilizaba. Al llegar a su destino, fue toda una maniobra comprar los boletos con la chica en su espalda. Aun así allí estaba, apunto de subir al vagón. Afortunadamente había asientos libres, así que se dispuso a colocar con sumo cuidado a Hana en su asiento.

Esa chica tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Los primeros días, Aomine sintió que todo eso sería un fastidio. Hana era de lejos una de sus personas favoritas. Sin embargo encontraba sumamente emocionante el fastidiarle diariamente.

Y mientras ella seguía profundamente dormida, se encontró observándola. Prestando atención a sus esponjados, desaliñados y ondulados cabellos color caoba. Sus cejas gruesas y definidas, sus pestañas que rozaban levemente sus pómulos donde vagaban algunas pecas, muy claras, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Daiki sabía que detrás de sus parpados se escondían esas pupilas color ámbar, esa tonalidad mielosa que le recordaba a un león. Hana era una chica de apariencia occidental, era más alta que Tetsu y muy liviana. Su pecho subía y bajaba, lento, acompasado; entonces se removió en su asiento, estirándose como un gato, sin abrir los ojos. Se abrazó al brazo del moreno, él inspiró con fuerza debido a la impresión, pero lo único que obtuvo fue inundarse con el olor a frambuesa que despedía la chica.

Aun mientras ella dormía pegada a él como una lapa, no se veía como una princesa, como Momoi. No, ella no era ese tipo de chicas, no era frágil, no era pequeñita, no era sumisa. Era más como la chica fiera que va al ejército por su propia voluntad. Vivía día a día activamente, haciendo lo que le corresponde y todavía le quedaba tiempo para lo que no.

Aomine sonrió con ironía mientras apartaba la vista de ella, ¿Qué era lo que le impulsaba a analizarla?

En eso, Hana abrió un ojo, capturando el perfil del moreno y sonrió débilmente.

—¿Qué me ves?—dijo ella susurrando, medio dormida.

—Nada. —dijo algo avergonzado desviando su mirada, sintió el cuerpo de la chica vibrar un poco, seguramente por la risilla que acababa de soltar.

* * *

Natsu limpiaba el mostrador de cristal con sumo cuidado, pues ya estaba en malas condiciones, tenían que cambiarlo, por seguridad. Entonces su celular que normalmente era silencioso y no sonaba en absoluto timbró con un estridente sonido que hizo que el pobre hombre cayera sentado. Aún en esas condiciones se las arregló para estirarse un poco y tomar su teléfono que se encontraba en el banquillo.

—Diga.

—Buenas, papá. —los ojos de Natsu abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, después de toda tenía como tres años sin escuchar esa voz.

—¡Sara! —solo escuchó unas risitas cínicas por el altavoz.

—Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? ¿Me has extrañado, papi? —eran preguntas normales, pero Natsu sabía que el tono con el que lo decía daba a entender lo contrario.

—Claro que te he extrañado, hija. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vas a venir? —pasó por alto el tono que su hija menor había usado.

—De maravilla, papá. Claude y mamá me compran muchísimas cosas. Vivimos en una casa alucinante, salgo de fiesta cada viernes, estoy en una prestigiosa escuela de artes dramáticas. Y modelo la ropa de mamá en las pasarelas de Viena. —decía Sara. A cada palabra Natsu la sentía como una cuchillada en su alma.

—¿C-Claude?

—Badeau Claude. Es el esposo de mamá, es un director de cine muy popular, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, solo te hablo porque necesito hablar con mi hermana, ¿tienes su número? —la voz del hombre murió en su garganta, las cuerdas vocales no parecían querer funcionarle.

—¿Vas a venir? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Pues… creo. Mi mamá quiere que le diga algo a Hana. ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Bien. Es muy responsable, caritativa y siempre quiere ayudar.

—¿Caritativa? Contigo me imagino, no conozco un mejor caso de caridad que ese. Pero en fin, dame su número. —el enojo burbujeaba en las venas de Natsu. ¿Qué mierda le había hecho esa mujer a su pequeña Sara?

—Si ella quiere transmitirle algún mensaje a Hana, tendrá que ser a través de mí, Sara. Dile eso a tu madre. —habló Natsu con su tono serio, con ese que te dejan congelado por una semana. Sin embargo, Sara era… Sara. Así que solo volvió a reír cínicamente.

—En ese caso está bien. Dile a tu hijita, que iré a verla, el abuelo me ha mandado. Y que nos reuniremos toda la familia en tres meses. Para que vaya ahorrando, aunque supongo que no le alcanzará ni para el primer retazo del vestido. Nos vemos, papá. Llegaré en dos semanas. —y colgó.

Natsu solo se quedó ahí, sentado detrás de la vitrina con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su teléfono que decía "Fin de la llamada".

* * *

El pitido de la bocina contra su oreja le indicó que la llamada había terminado. Una mueca de fastidio adornó sus labios rosados.

—¿Ya has hablado con tu padre? —le hablaron desde la puerta. Era su madre. Ella se giró, airosa, con su larguísima melena color negro ébano ondeando.

—Claro, madre. Le he dicho lo que me dijiste. —respondió.

—Bien hecho. Supongo que deberías comenzar a elegir que llevarás. Que sean unas tres maletas únicamente. Recuerda que tu padre vive en… un lugar diferente al nuestro.

—Lo que digas, madre. —dijo Sara.

* * *

Trastabilló un par de veces, pero alcanzó a sujetarse de los barandales de la escalera de madera, pero digamos que el cuerpo en su espalda no ayudaba mucho.

—Que torpe eres, Aomine-san. —se burló Hana.

—Que pesada estas, Minobe. —dijo él. Hana frunció el ceño.

—¿Me has llamado gorda? —masculló con furia. Daiki soltó una risilla siseante y la apretó más contra sí. Hana se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello pero no dijo nada.

Terminó de subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su compañera. Generalmente, Natsu recibía a Hana en la entrada y le ayudaba a subir o Saori. Pero ese día no, ambos parecían haber desaparecido, la chica con Kise y el hombre seguramente aún estaba en la tienda, pensamientos de Hana. El caso era que subir a Hana a su cuarto no era difícil, lo difícil era que se removía como gusano en su espalda y lo sacaba de equilibrio, no podía ser brusco con ella, pues estaba lo de su pierna. Cuando llegó por fin al pasillo, se sintió sumamente poderoso.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó.

—La última puerta al fondo. —dijo ella. Y Aomine no pudo evitarlo, su mente comparó la situación con la de una película, pero no era el caso, ellos no eran una pareja de adolescentes a punto de tener sexo a escondidas de sus padres.

Entró torpemente cuidando de que la cabeza de Hana no golpeara el marco de la puerta, y no se fijó en nada, salvo la ubicación de la cama.

—Te vas a deshacer. —se burlaba la chica. Aomine gruñó y la arrojó contra la cama mientras ella reía.

—Te vas a deshacer tú. —le contestó molesto y la vio. Entonces la voz se le cortó por alguna extraña razón. Ella rebotó en el colchón, con la melena que la hacía parecer justamente un león esparcida, la falda escurriéndosele entre las piernas mientras veía su corto short azul que traía debajo, acompañada de su risa musical.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó ella. Aomine no respondió. —Comienzo a preguntarme que voy a comer, ¿quieres quedarte a comer?

Aomine la miró fijamente mientras se sentaba con dificultad sin su ayuda.

—¿Tu padre no me matará?

—Seguramente tuvo un doble turno. No llegará, ¿te quedas o no? —dijo mientras se recogía el cabello.

—De acuerdo. Pero, —comenzó a poner una condición. —me ayudarás con el ensayo de Historia.

—Me decepcionas, Aomine-san. Se supone que eres japonés, debes saber más historia que yo.

—Tú también eres japonesa.

—Natalmente, por mi padre, tienes razón. Pero he pasado la mitad de mi vida en Francia, no estoy segura si se bien japonés en primer lugar. —masculló.

—Claro que sabes japonés, lo estás hablando ahora.

—Et si vous me comprenez parle français aussi? **(*)**—dijo ella alzando una ceja. Daiki rio con ganas.

—Experta en otros idiomas, menos en el que usa tu país de residencia. Eres tan absurda. —la chica hizo una mueca ofendida.

—¿Quieres pizza o pasta?

—O tal vez ambas

—Abusador. —sonrió levemente mientras marcaba un numero en su celular. Entonces Aomine se dio tiempo para ver el cuarto de Hana.

No era exactamente el tipo de cuarto que esperarías de una chica. No era rosa, no tenía posters pegados de los ídolos del momento, ni tampoco había peluches.

Las paredes eran azul viejo, el techo blanco con aviones de papel colgando, algunas guías de luces amarillas atravesaban el cuarto de lado a lado, y los posters eran de algunas bandas viejas, como Sex Pistols, The Killers, Medadeth, Iron Maiden, Flogging Molly, QUEEN, Rolling Stones, U2 e incluso había uno de The Beatles por la puerta. También había varios cuadros, Van Gogh era predominante, pero el más llamativo era una foto de una mujer cantando, se veía de los años 20's, era a blanco y negro, delgada, con cortos cabellos rizados, y sus cejas eran completamente curvas; tenía un garabato que parecía ser una firma. "Piaf" decía. ¿Qué era Piaf? No tenía idea.

—_La __Môme __Edith Piaf. —_dijo Hana también viendo el retrato. Entonces Hana desvió su mirada a otros cuadros, uno era de la torre Eiffel, y el otro de la Catedral de Notre-Dame. Algo le llamó la atención de eso, la manera en la que Hana miraba esos cuadros.

Añoranza.

Ella deseaba volver a aquel lugar. Eso lo hacía preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que ella estuviera ahí en Tokio?

—Hana, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó directamente. La risa de Hana se cortó de pronto.

—¿Aquí? No lo sé, supongo que mi madre tuvo sexo con mi padre y a causa de eso yo…

—No seas ridícula. ¿Por qué estás en Tokio? Porque tú no eres de aquí. Eres de París ¿cierto? —él era un chico muy directo. No se andaba con rodeos. Si quería algo lo tomaba.

Hana abrió la boca para responder….

Pero un pitido de motocicleta la interrumpió.

—Baja por la comida. —dijo ella.

Aomine soltó un gruñido de fastidio y salió del cuarto en dirección a la puerta de la entrada. Hana le vio irse.

Se frotó la frente tratando de tranquilizarse, sentía el pulso a mil por hora, no sabía si era porque recién caía en la cuenta de que estaba en casa sola, con un chico en su habitación, que además le hacía preguntas que no quería responder bajo ningún motivo.

Aomine era un tipo peligroso, la ponía nerviosa con suma facilidad.

—Es la pizza más rebosante de queso que he visto en mi puta vida. —dijo Daiki entrando a la habitación provocando un sobresalto en la chica que pasó desapercibido por él.

—¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? Son las mejores de la zona. —sonrió Hana.

Aomine se sentó en la cama con ella, mientras abría la caja de pizza, luego abrió el contenedor de pasta y tomo los tenedores desechables que les habían dado.

—¿Tenedores? —dijo él.

—Siempre me ha parecido extraño comer espagueti con palillos. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh.

Y la conversación murió. Un silencio se plantó entre ellos, aún más incómodo que cuando se conocieron.

—En serio quieres saberlo, ¿no? —dijo Hana de pronto, Aomine la miró de reojo mientras devoraba una gran cantidad de pasta de un solo bocado.

—_Sfi_…—tragó—Tengo esa duda.

Hana lo miró, lentamente, íntimamente. Analizando si podía confiar en él. La última vez que confió en un chico… bueno. No salió perfectamente bien.

Sus ojos azules se mezclaron con los ambarinos de ella, reconociéndolo.

Daiki la vio dudar, pero luego…

—Todo comenzó cuando mi padre sufrió un accidente. Era una de sus mejores temporadas…

Entonces Aomine escuchó con atención.

* * *

_Sí, he tardado milenios, losé. Pero estoy de vuelta y el verano está comenzando. Por fin estoy a punto de ser liberada. Nunca había tenido un cierre de semestre tan intenso, era una carnicería. Esos profesores necesitan concientizarse. No es de Dios dejar cinco portafolios en un día._

_El caso es que ya traje el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. No quedé muy convencida, pero creo que estos dos quieren avanzar._

_(*)¿Y si te hablo en francés me entiendes también?_

_Asi que, ¿Qué le pasó a Natsu? ¿Por qué la madre de Hana lo abandonó? ¿Qué pasó con las foquitas bebé? ¿Sara? ¿Qué harán Aomine y Hana solos?_

**_Katze02Anime: _**_siempre que veo tu review me emociono. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, como verás las foquitas se tomaron un descansillo hoy, pero ellas saldrán en el próximo._

_Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, views, alertas, favoritos y demás. Los amo._

_Dejen su hermoso review._

_Ce._


	6. Furious kiss with hot skin

**_Advertences, Notes & Disclaimer:_**_ applied._

* * *

Capítulo 6

**_París, Francia._**

Se encontraba en su despacho, uno de los lugares más grandes y elegantes de la mansión. Con las paredes cubiertas de paneles de oscura madera al igual que el piso. Con un ventanal recubierto con una hermosa cortina de seda oscura, su gran escritorio de roble y sus libreros por toda la estancia, tapetes de pieles, e incluso un estante repleto de los licores más caros y finos que se podrían encontrar. Todo colocado armónicamente. Su oficina era seria, tradicional y lujosa, como sus sillones de cuero que también se encontraban ahí.

A él le gustaba la perfección. Tanto en sus decoraciones como en su familia y aún más en sus cuentas bancarias. Era cuestión de saber que sacrificar. El poner el nombre de su familia en alto era una prioridad que marcaba su día a día; por tanto, si él se desvivía manteniendo la clase y reputación en alto, todo y cada uno de los miembros de su familia debían hacer lo mismo.

He ahí el problema.

Hace algunos años una de sus hijas había tenido una aventura con un descarriado deportista, no cabía en la felicidad cuando lo dejó después de varias intervenciones suyas, sin embargo, solo trajo con ella uno de sus retoños.

Para él no era problema el desheredar a un miembro de la familia, sin embargo, su imperio era grande, y necesitaba a su otra heredera lo antes posible. Él no era eterno después de todo.

Unos leves toques en la puerta le interrumpieron en sus pensamientos.

—Adelante. —y una de las nietas en cuestión hizo su aparición. —Sara, querida.

—Buenos días, abuelo. —saludó cortésmente.

—¿Ya has hecho lo que te dije? —preguntó el hombre. Sara sonrió levemente.

—Sí, justo como me lo pidió.

—_Magnifique_… ¿Has arreglado tus cosas? —la miró seriamente.

Sara apretó los labios. El viejo estaba muy impaciente.

—Casi.

—Bien. Sara, recuerda lo que te he pedido. Vigílala, después de todo es una de mis herederas, no quisiera que se mezclara con gente… negativa. _Vous savez?_

_—Oui, _Grand-père.

—Te lo encargo, Sara.

Para él, Sara era una de sus nietas mejor adiestradas. Hermosa, inteligente y calculadora justo como una Du-Lecome debe ser. Ella no le fallaría. Tenía su misma mirada.

—Retírate. —ordenó satisfecho.

—Como usted diga. Con su permiso. —y Sara salió del despacho.

Caminó en medio de la penumbra de la mansión hasta su cuarto con semblante inmutable. Los largos pasillos de madera no le intimidaban, ni siquiera los antiguos retratos de sus predecesores en la pared. Largas puertas de dos estaban a cada lado. Pero ella solo se concentraba en la propia, la abrió con cuidado y se introdujo en su lujosa y espaciosa habitación.

En el pasado se hubiera emocionado por tal habitación, enorme, rosada, con muebles de cuentos de hadas, toda una habitación de princesa. Después de todo ella era -técnicamente- una. Pero ya no lo veía rosa, ya no lo veía emocionante ya no quería ayudar al prójimo.

El apellido Du-Lecome estaba primero. Toda su existencia debía estar enfocada en ello. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba siempre estar a la moda, tener todos esos objetos lujosos, el mejor maquillaje, etcétera. Claro que le encantaba, lo que no le gustaba era lo que venía después, dedicar toda tu puta vida a la empresa.

Por eso se encontraba odiándole. A ella, su sangre. A su hermana.

—Hana… —susurró.

La hija perdida, una pobre incauta que disfrutaría esa fortuna sin ningún sacrificio de por medio.

Sara era una persona frívola, fría, calculadora e incluso rastrera. Al menos así se definía ella misma, así que, por ella su hermana iba a sufrir. No permitiría que obtuviera lo mismo que ella de la noche a la mañana.

—Vas a llorar campesina.

* * *

**_Tokio, Japón._**

Recargó su espalda en las baldosas humedecidas por el vapor mientras recorría el paño mojado por su cuerpo desnudo. Cerró los ojos mientras le llenaban de jabón el cabello.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Le contaste a ese chico el por qué la tía Lisa dejo al tío Natsu? —le preguntaba su prima Kohaku.

Hana asintió.

—No puedo creerlo. Eres tan cerrada para hablar de ti y los Du-Lecome hasta con nosotros y… se lo contaste. Debo imaginar que es el chico del test, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Daiki? —decía mientras paseaba sus dedos por los cabellos de su prima.

Hana enrojeció.

—No digas tonterías.

—A pero que tierna, Hana-chan está enamorada. Me pregunto qué harás ahora que te quitarán el yeso. —rio Kohaku. Hana se quedó callada, sintiéndose abrumada de pronto.

—Volverá a sus entrenamientos y al trabajo. Eso es todo. —dijo muy seria, Saori.

Hana le miró levemente pero no refutó. Eso tenía que hacer y lo sabía. Kohaku hizo una mueca de inconformidad pero no dijo nada.

Saori por otra parte estaba muy preocupada.

_Estaba en la "cita" con ese rubio, apunto de golpearlo cabe destacar. Cuando su celular sonó con la melodía de Marukaite Chikyuu versión Italia._

_Nee Nee PAPA  
WAIN wo choudai  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da _

_Se sonrojó violentamente, no solo por el hecho de que todos la miraban. _

_Si no también porque ese maldito rubio se tapaba la boca conteniendo una carcajada._

_—Será mejor que te mantengas callado, niñato. O te meto un pan por donde no da el sol. —amenazó. Ryouta apretó la mano más fuerte._

_Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku HETALIA_

_—¿Diga?_

_—Saori, soy yo, Natsu. Tenemos un problema… _

_—¿De qué se trata?_

_—Sara y Lisa. La familia Du-Lecome viene por ella. —contestó seriamente. Saori entrecerró los ojos._

_—¿Hana?... Estoy en camino. —y colgaron. _

_Ryouta miró a Saori primero con burla luego con seriedad. _

_—¿Pasa algo? _

_—Problemas familiares, mantente fuera, rubio. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Te agradezco el café._

_Y se alejó de allí sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Ryouta Kise sobre ella._

El solo mencionar el apellido daba escalofríos. Esa familia era muy poderosa. Si alguien se oponía a Jacques Máxime podía considerarse muerto, literalmente.

Tomó aire para darse valor y soltar la bomba.

—Lyon-nee, —llamó Saori. —Sara viene en camino. La han enviado.

El balde de agua fue vaciado violentamente en el piso al ser soltado por una sorprendida Hana. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par e incluso Kohaku había dejado de enjabonar su cabello.

—Sara… —susurró Hana. Saori endureció la mirada.

—¿Lo entiendes? Deja de involucrar personas ajenas a la familia, Lyon-nee.

Respiró profundamente. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano reclamarían su derecho sobre ella, no porque realmente fuese un objeto, sino porque ellos estaban acostumbrados a tener lo que se les diera la gana.

Toda su vida vivió modestamente, ahora más precariamente que antes, pero nunca tuvo lujos ni nada por el estilo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si se apegaba a alguien en Tokio, no sería capaz de actuar lógicamente en contra de los Du-Lecome. Debía alejarse de Daiki lo antes posible.

* * *

**_Nueva Delhi, India._**

El sonido del sitar y la tabla **(*)** se escuchaban por todo el recinto, el robusto aroma a incienso inundaba el lugar y se desbordaba por las ventanas. Una joven arrodillada veía fijamente una figura de Ganesh **(*)** con las palmas de ambas manos juntas y a la altura de los labios. Su piel era morena, su complexión delgada, se veía que era de estatura alta, y sus largos, gruesos y negros cabellos estaban trenzados.

—Señorita Parvati. —le llamaron desde la entrada, ella desvió la mirada posándola en la entrada de reojo.

—Dime, Rahja. —dijo la chica mirándolo ahora directamente.

—Le ha llegado una carta desde París, es de la casa principal. —informó el joven. Parvati se puso de pie con lentitud y elegancia. Miró al joven y extendió su mano, Rahja hizo una leve reverencia y le entregó la carta.

Parvati se giró dándole la espalda a Rahja y mordiéndose el labio inferior abrió la carta con apuro. Tenía el sello del abuelo, así que no esperaba nada bueno de ello. Leyó los renglones con prisas y solo pudo fruncir el ceño tras cada palabra.

Les hizo una seña a los músicos para que se retiraran.

—Por Ganesh, solo faltaba que este hombre quisiera encerrarle a ella también. —masculló. —Rahja, por favor llama a Manesh dile que necesito un vuelo a Tokio para mañana, y una reservación en el hotel que él prefiera, que no llame la atención; también a Lita para que prepare mis maletas. Comunícame con mi prima Irasema de Brasil y Olga de Alemania. —pidió con voz seria.

—Enseguida, señorita Parvati. —contestó el joven y se dispuso a retirarse.

—Y Rahja, —llamó ella una vez más. Él volteó. —Es probable que mi hermana Kali te llame desde Dubái. Dile que no me ha llegado esta carta aún y que tuve que atender unos asuntos en Bombay.

—Como usted diga. —y Rajah salió del lugar.

Parvati miró fijamente por su rustica ventana hacia el laguito donde reposaban varias garzas mientras esperaba la llamada de alguna de sus dos primas.

—Señorita, la joven Olga está en la línea. —le informaron desde la puerta. Parvati solo extendió su brazo hacia una mesita que reposaba junto a ella y tomó el teléfono con expresión decidida.

—Bonjour , Olga. —contestó ella.

—¿A que debo tu llamada, Parvati?

—El viejo ha comenzado a moverse, será en Tokio.

—Scheiße, —maldijo la alemana. —¿has hablado con Irasema?

—Apenas voy a hacerlo, acabo de enterarme hace 10 minutos. Llego mañana.

—Bien, tambien yo. Debemos prepararla, va a hacer el ridículo si no la asesoramos.

—Es lo que el vejete quiere.

—Nos vemos allá, Parvati.

—Au revoir, amour.

* * *

Daiki entró a Teiko con un paso demasiado lento. Iba solo y por alguna razón extrañaba los parloteos de Hana.

Ya no sabía como comportarse con ella, se arrepintió de haberle preguntado la razón por la cual estaba en Japón. Todo era tan… personal.

Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación. ¿Desde cuándo se había comenzado a preocupar por una chica? Él era Aomine Daiki, el rey, invencible, nadie podía contra él. Solo estaba ligado por el compromiso que Tetsu había provocado, una vez sin yeso ella ya no era su problema y asunto resuelto. Daba gracias porque hoy no vendría o al menos eso creía ya que su padre le llamó diciendo que no estaría en casa que no fuera por ella.

Subió con pereza hasta su aula y cuando entró… allí estaba ella. Sentada como si nada leyendo un libro que estaba en francés a su parecer: "_Les trois mousquetaires" _ Alexandre Dumas. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ella. Ahora que lo notaba tenía varios libros en su mesa, todos franceses. Jules Verne, Victor Hugo, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Charles Baudelaire, Honoré de Balzac, Voltaire…

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó molesto. Ella ni siquiera le miró, se limitó a pasar una hoja del libro.

—Me han traído claro está. —contestó seria.

—¿Quién? Se supone que no estabas en casa

—Así es, estaba con mis primas. Gin me ha traído. —¿Quién puta madre era Gin? Es lo que Daiki se preguntaba.

—Mino…

—También pasarán por mi hoy, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ni hoy, ni ningún día más. —dijo ella volviendo a pasar de página.

¿Se atrevía a retarle? ¿A él? Maldita gata.

—¿Qué mierda te ocurre? —alzó la voz de más. Sus compañeros comenzaron a voltear disimuladamente.

Hana alzó la vista. Eran dos témpanos de hielo, su mirada tenía molestia.

—Nada, Aomine-san. Mi familia se hará cargo de mí, mantente al margen por favor. —dijo y de nuevo dejó de prestarle atención al moreno.

Daiki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, primero se odiaban, luego se soportaban, después se agradaron, fueron confidentes mutuos y… ¿ahora ella pasaba de él vilmente?

No. Eso sí que no, si alguien iba a pasar de alguien era él de ella y no al revés.

—¿Y si no quiero mantenerme al margen, francesa? —dijo despectivamente. Hana apretó un poco el libro pero mantuvo la calma.

—Lo tendrás que hacer. ¿O quieres competir? —dijo ella mirándolo de manera asesina. Pero vamos, él era, Aomine Daiki, tenía el instinto de supervivencia en el culo.

—Bromeas, ¿no? Él único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo. ¿Qué podrías hacer tú, una simple chica simplona, contra alguien como yo?

—¿Me estás retando, bastardo? —preguntó ella siniestramente.

Él alzó las cejas y se limitó a mirarla. Y claro, como él es Aomine Daiki y como ya dijimos antes tiene el instinto de supervivencia en el culo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tomar a Hana violentamente como si fuera un saco de papas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, animal? —gritaba Hana, revolviéndose violentamente en brazos del moreno. Sus compañeros de clase solo se apartaron completamente sorprendidos.

—Vamos a arreglar esto, Tetsu, di presente por nosotros. —dijo Aomine a Kuroko que estaba a punto de entrar al salón.

Hana trataba de que el chico la soltara pero digamos que él estaba realmente empeñado en ir a la azotea. Su plan no estaba saliendo bien, en lugar de hacer que se alejara al parecer este no quería apartarse.

Golpeó su espalda con sus puños.

—¡Maldición, Daiki! Suéltame. —se quejaba en voz alta, logró ver a los de la Generación de los Milagros riendo disimuladamente.

—Cierra la puta boca, Minobe. —gruño él inmovilizando sus patéticos intentos de patadas.

La puerta de la azotea golpeó fuertemente contra la pared cuando ellos llegaron. Aomine la dejó en el piso y cerró la puerta de un golpazo bloqueando la entrada con una banca.

—¿Qué te sucede, idiota? —bramó ella. Él la miró serio.

—Me has retado, ¿no? Adelante. ¿Cómo vas a ganarme? —dijo él. Hana respiró hondo.

—Eres un infantil. Llévame al salón, ahora.

—No quiero.

—No seas imbécil. —chilló ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —cada vez alzaban más la voz. Ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada.

—Hace dos días no me tratabas así. —recalcó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No me ocurre nada.

—¡Oh! Vamos, Minobe. No soy idiota.

—¿Ah no? —se hizo la tonta.

—¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Tiene que ver con tu otra familia? —inquirió molesto. No sabía exactamente que le impulsaba a actuar así. Pero le irritaba que le dejaran de lado.

Hana abrió los ojos perdiendo la calma.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, Daiki! —le gritó. Le gritó en serio. Había dado en el clavo.

—¡Vamos, Hana!

—¡Vete al demonio, maldito basquetbolista de mierda!

—¡No seas zorra! ¿De mierda? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo? —gritó. Hana torció la boca. Ambos estaban furiosos.

—Vas a perder, Aomine. —dijo ella en voz baja. Aun así el moreno lo escuchó.

—¿Qué dijiste, basura?

—Vas a perder. Serás humillado y yo estaré ahí para verlo, voy a ganarte, tal vez no sea tan genial en el básquet como tú. Pero voy a ganarte. Por qué yo… —Aomine abrió sorprendido los ojos, Hana había explotado. —Por qué yo… realmente… ¡realmente odio el básquet! ¡Y a todos sus malditos jugadores! ¡Ese maldito juego de balón me ha quitado todo! ¡Lo odio!

—Tú… maldita… — Aomine Daiki era un as, un genio, un prodigio, nadie podía vencerle. El único que podía vencerlo era él mismo. Era el jugador estrella. Y no es como si fuera de todos los días que a él le gritaran que le vencerían. A él, el rey. Una simplona como ella que no le llega ni a los talones, una jodida gata mojada sin chiste.

—¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIO! ¡TE ODIO A TI TAMBIEN! —gritó fuertemente. No se dio cuenta que Daiki estaba demasiado cerca.

Sentían la ira emanando de cada uno. Daiki amaba el básquet, Hana lo odiaba. Ambos querían ponerse en ridículo. Tal vez ese anhelo fue el que generó esa situación.

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó él fuera de sí. La tomó bruscamente de la mandíbula atrayéndola hacia él.

Sus labios chocaron bruscamente. El beso fue tosco, torpe y violento. Ambos se correspondieron. Cuando se separaron momentáneamente y se miraron a los ojos fue ella la que subió sus manos por su pecho, dejando una apretando la camisa del uniforme y la otra enredada con sus dedos en los cabellos de Daiki, atrayéndolo a ella. Un poco más suave, pero más profundo. Luego fue él que bajó una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra se aferró a sus cabellos también. Se invadieron mutuamente, con furia, en sus bocas. Incluso Daiki se atrevió a morder su labio, lo que animó a Hana para hacerlo también.

Se separaron buscando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, pero en ningún momento se soltaron.

Daiki atacó su cuello y Hana arañó su brazo.

—¡Al diablo! —suspiró Hana. Aomine no supo a qué se refería exactamente con eso. —Voy a ganar, Daiki.

—Si claro. ¿Te voy preparando una puta medalla? —dijo.

—Serás…

Lo único que Hana sabía en ese momento era que debía estar más roja que una manzana y que la piel de aquel basquetbolista era condenadamente caliente.

Tal vez debería patearlo.

* * *

_Sé que les debo la historia del pasado de los padres de Hana, pero todo a su tiempo chicuelos, que estará fuerte esa salsa. Como ven, los francesitos están preparándose para su aparición, por ahora tenemos a 4 chicas que buscan a Hana. Sara, la adorable hermana. La hindú Parvati, una bailarina de samba, Irasema y una germana llamada Olga. Suerte, Hana._

_**(*) Sitar y Tabla:** El **sitar** es un instrumento musical tradicional de la India y Pakistán, de cuerda pulsada, de arquitectura similar a la de la guitarra, el laúd, el banjo, etc. Se identifica por su sonido metalizado y sus glissandos. El sitar es un instrumento versátil con sonido delicado y brillante, apropiado para expresar el lento desarrollo de los ragas así como para servir a la interpretación virtuosa. _

_ La **tabla** es un instrumento de percusión membranófono similar a los tambores bongós. En la música clásica del norte de India no sólo se usa como acompañamiento rítmico, sino también como instrumento solista. También es usado en la música tradicional de Pakistán, Afganistán y Nepal._

_**(*) Ganesh: (Ganesha)** es una de las deidades más conocidas y adoradas del panteón hindú. Aunque se lo conoce por muchos más atributos, su cabeza de elefante es lo que más fácilmente lo frecuentemente adorado como Vignesha o Vignesuara, el removedor de obstáculos. Patrón de las artes y ciencias y el __deva_ del intelecto y la sabiduría.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y sí, soy mala. Le corté en el tan esperado –o tal vez no tan esperado- beso. _

_Pero, ¿Qué pasará con su reciente lazo de "amistad" entre Daiki-Hana? Se arruinará, Hana sabe que no debe involucrar a otra gente, por su bien._

_Y demos la bienvenida a nuestro querido villano –mas no el único- Jacques Máxime Du-Lecome._

_Habrá varios OC's pero solo para seguir la trama, no serán principales ni nada, principalmente la familia "adorable" de Hana._

**_Quiero hacer mención especial _**_a una de mis lectoras silenciosas, que no está presente en los reviews, pero siempre me envía un PM con su opinión, incluso se tomó la molestia de crear y editar una imagen de Saori y Hana. Estoy muy halagada con eso, es hermosa esa imagen. Gracias a **ShionScarlet, **espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Con mucho cariño, Ce._

**_Katze02Anime:_**_ Hermosa, tus reviews me emocionan muchísimo, nunca voy a acabar de agradecerte la dedicación que pones en leer cada uno de mis capítulos.__ Gracias por darme la oportunidad de que mi fic sea uno de tus favoritos. Gracias. Y no es que te haga sentir importante, eres importante. Como cada una de mis hermosas/os lectores. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo. Cariñitos, Ce._

_Gracias a todas/os, los que me leen, que me agregan a favs, alertas o con solo su view me hacen sentir bien. Agradezco a las personas que me dejan** review**, ya saben que ellos son mi principal combustible para el ánimo de seguir._

_Con cariño, Ce._


	7. Au revoir

**_Advertences, Notes & Disclaimer:_**_ applied._

* * *

Capítulo 7

Daiki estaba con el ceño fruncido y con una creciente irritación. Hana estaba con una sonrisilla de lado sentada junto a él en la sala de espera. La vio de reojo y no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por su inflamada mejilla.

Si señores.

Una patada voladora justo después de su beso había sido su recompensa.

—Minobe Hana-san. —llamó la enfermera en la entrada del consultorio.

—Aquí. —respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa y con un tono de voz adorable, para todos, menos para él.

Esa chica era el demonio.

Por supuesto que él la tuvo que cargar hasta el consultorio. Ese día le quitarían el yeso y el por fin sería libre. Pero después de la azotea "¿Quería ser libre?"

—Sonrie, Daiki. Solo este día y tú y yo no tendremos nada que ver. —dijo ella.

Hana sintió la respiración de él en su cuello y luego su aliento en su oído.

—¿Estas segura? —le preguntó roncamente. Ella gruño y masculló algo que sonó como "No digas estupideces."

Al entrar los esperaban listos para retirarle el yeso a su compañera. Por qué, ¿eso era verdad? Su compañera.

—Bienvenida, Hana. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es retirarte el yeso con esta pequeña sierra, no te preocupes no corta la piel, pero puedes sentir algunas cosquillas. —explicaba el doctor. Hana no estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera asustada.

Ella quería acabar con todo de una vez. Antes de que Sara llegara y tomara a Daiki como un intruso y encontrara la manera de deshacerse de él.

Daiki estaba recargado en la entrada del consultorio, en los dos meses y medio que llevaba de conocer a Hana reconocía varios de sus gestos, asi que podía decir con seguridad que estaba aburrida e impaciente y solo asentía mecánicamente a lo que el doctor decía.

Después de que el doctor retirara el yeso, le puso una férula y le indico que debería ir a rehabilitación dos veces por semana durante dos semanas, también le dio un bastón para ayudarse a caminar.

Aomine se burló diciendo que parecía ancianita, para él era gracioso… Para ella no. Su bastón golpeó la espalda del moreno. Dejó de reír.

Se dirigieron a la salida, ella prefirió usar el brazo de Daiki que el bastón.

—Gracias, Aomine-san. —dijo ella de pronto. —Supongo que esto es todo.

—¿De qué hablas? Aun debo llevarte a tu casa. —le contradijo él.

—Vendrán por mí, no es necesario, Gin vendrá por mí. —ella tenía la mirada al frente. Al contrario que Daiki, que le buscaba la mirada.

Y otra vez con la burra al trigo, ¿Quién demonios era Gin? Aomine suspiró reprimiendo su rabieta hacia el tal Gin.

—Hana, yo… ya sabes. Lo siento. —dijo él. Ella se giró sorprendida, ¿de qué se disculpaba?

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento. Por… lo de tu tobillo. —dijo y dejó de mirarla. Hana frunció el ceño, después de dos semanas y cacho, ¿enserio?

—¿Y por lo del beso no? Eso fue una falta de respeto. —dijo ella. Daiki alzó una ceja.

—Pues, si mal no recuerdo, tú también me besaste. ¿No deberías disculparte también? Además me gritaste y me dijiste "Te odio". —le reprochó. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres más sensible que una mujer, Daiki, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Me estas insultando de nuevo.

—Y así será toda la vida. —dijo ella riéndose. Daiki sonrió secamente y tomó una hebra de los cabellos de ella.

—¿Eso significa que vas a dejar de actuar como si fueras la hermana de Midorima y estar tan tsundere?

—¿Y qué demonios se supone que quieres decir con eso? —contestó con un pequeño sonrojo y echándose para atrás.

Daiki cerró sus dedos fuertemente alrededor del mechón de cabello, ella se quejó por el pequeño dolor causado.

—Que si vas a dejar de amarme un día para luego ser la reina del hielo el día siguiente. —indicó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

El moreno no estaba seguro si le gustaba Hana, pero no era tan estúpido como para negar que le atraía, aunque no tuviera los senos enormes.

La castaña, por otro lado, sabía que le gustaba Daiki, sabía que era importante para ella, aunque fuera un reverendo idiota egocéntrico.

—¿Amarte? ¿Estás seguro que no me estas confundiendo de conquista? No recuerdo haberte amado jamás. —juraba por Dios que no quería retroceder y salir corriendo, que le enfrentaría. Pero Aomine siempre fue de los que tomaban lo que se les daba la gana.

—¿Te han dicho que parloteas demasiado cuando te ponen en evidencia? —y ella seguía congelada como idiota, boqueando como pez, sin saber que responder.

Daiki sonrió de lado y se dispuso a acortar la distancia entre ellos, iban cerrando los ojos, sin embargo, en los últimos milímetros… literalmente, Hana fue salvada por un claxon.

A pesar de que esperaban a alguien, a Hana realmente le sorprendió ver un Ferrari 458 Spider 2013 color rojo, ahí estacionado en el lugar donde debería de estar la vieja Chevy pickup C10 1966 color azul desteñido que poseía Gin.

Del lujoso y carísimo auto bajo una persona muy alta. Era una chica, una hermosa, delgada y despampanante chica. Solo eran unos cuantos centímetros más baja que Aomine, algo bastante extraño.

—¿Así que ella es Gin? —preguntó Aomine mirando a Hana, sin apartarse.

—No. No la conozco. —respondió ella algo sorprendida.

—_Lange nicht gesehen__, Vetter.(*)—_dijo ella una vez que llegó frente a ellos. Ignorando por completo a Daiki.

Aquella chica tenía el cabello largo, negro ébano levemente rizado, piel sumamente pálida y sin ninguna imperfección, labios rojos, de porte elegante, y de ojos intensos color verde remarcados con delineador y rímel negro.

—Olga. —reconoció al instante Hana. La otra rio levemente, tomó de la mano a Hana y comenzó a guiarla a su auto, esta reaccionó aferrándose al brazo del chico, solo así ella pareció notar la existencia de este.

—_Et qui__est-ce?**(*) **_—mencionó despectivamente Olga.

—Daiki est appelé. C'est un ... ami. —contestó Hana sin soltarlo. Daiki estaba más confundido que nada. Primero alemán y ahora francés. No entendía ni jota de igual manera.

—_Ami__? La façon dont vous vous accrochez à cela semble être votre amant.—_mencionó pícaramente la mujer.

—_C'est une__ hypothèse que vous. Maintenant, dites-moi, que faites-vous ici à Tokyo_? —cortó Hana con voz seca.

—_Aussi sympathique que__d'habitude._ —dijo Olga en tono molesto. —_J'attends__dans la voiture. _

Daiki se limitó a apretar más fuerte su agarre contra Hana, ganándose una mirada heladora de parte de Olga.

—_On dirait__chien de garde._ —le dijo a Hana, riéndose. —_De vous voir__, beau._ —le dijo a Daiki y le aventó un beso al aire. Entonces se subió a su auto de nuevo.

—Aomine-san, me tengo que ir. —dijo Hana. Aomine le soltó despacio.

—¿Quién es ella ? —le preguntó. Aunque él ya lo sospechaba, la mujer era sin vergüenza, descarada, altanera y altiva. Justo la descripción que Hana le había dado de su prima alemana el otro día.

—Su nombre es Olga. Y… Daiki. —comenzó a decir ella en un tono lastimoso. —Sera mejor que no nos hablemos más. Gracias por todo.

—¿De qué hablas, Hana ?

—Debemos dejar de frecuentarnos. Estas fastidiándome demasiado. —dijo ella seriamente. Aomine le soltó como si su tacto quemara.

—¿Yo fastidiándote ? Serás zorra. —rió secamente —Que no se te suba a la cabeza, tonta. Por mi haz lo que quieras, se feliz, muérete, tírate de un puente, me das igual.

Hana se encogió de hombros y comenzó a dirigirse al auto. Su rostro tenía una mueca de sufrimiento.

—Daiki… yo… —trató de decir ella en un último momento de arrepentimiento.

—No es necesario, Minobe. Cumplí con lo que me encargaron, ya no eres mi problema.

Hana frunció el ceño.

_"Hijo de perra"_

—Vete al carajo.

—Si, como digas. Solo que no te quiero volver a rondar cerca de mí, no me apetece cogerte.

—¿Disculpa?

—Or bua, ¿o como se dice?—Daiki se encogió de hombros. —Da igual, adiós. —y Aomine comenzó a largarse de ahí con pasos apresurados.

Hana estaba congelada abriendo la puerta del auto.

—¡Se dice _Au revoir_, imbécil! ¡AHOmine! —le gritó furiosa y se subió al auto cerrando la puerta con furia.

Dentro del auto Olga gritó un lastimero: _¡Mi bebé!_ En francés. Aomine se giró enseñándole el dedo medio.

—_Démarrez la voiture__à partir d'un__ faire foutre !_ —bramó Hana. Olga encendió el auto y arrancó inmediatamente, Hana también le enseño el dedo medio cuando sacó la mano por la ventana.

—¿Entonces dices que no es tu novio? —dijo Olga una vez que tomaron la carretera, riéndose.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. —masculló Hana con ganas de llorar.

—Tendrás que disculparte con él por lo que le dijiste. —comenzó ella.

—¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Con quién crees que hablas? —dijo Hana.

—Pues, no sé. Pero ocuparás una pareja. —canturreó Olga

—¿Para qué?

—Ya sabes, protocolos. —dijo restándole importancia.

—Eso es vil mierda. —protestó Hana.

—Lo de siempre.

Hana quería morir en ese momento. No sabía si por lo que Daiki le había dicho, o por lo que Olga le había informado que tendría que hacer.

Todo el trayecto estuvo en silencio. Solo estaba interrumpido por el zumbido que hacían las llantas del auto, iban muy rápido.

Estaban en el barrio de Bunkyo, las luces de los edificios ya eran visibles y cuando parecieron llegar a su destino el sol ya casi se había extinguido, el Tokyo Dome le daba la bienvenida.

—¿Estas hospedada en el Tokyo Dome Hotel? —le medio gritó Hana.

—Estamos hospedadas. —corrigió Olga.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó alarmada.

—Irasema, Parvati y yo. ¿Adivina qué? Alquilamos todas las súper suites, Tokio tiene un buen hotel. Pero Parvati es una rara como siempre y pidió la suite japonesa, según ella quiere aprovechar la experiencia al máximo, yo digo que es una rara, o sea, mi suite tiene TV en el baño, la suya ni tiene cama. —y la alemana comenzó a parlotear sobre las grandes diferencias entre la Japanese Suite y la Royal Suite. Hana se masajeaba las sienes.

Ambas se bajaron del auto y Olga entregó las llaves al valet para entrar al hotel como si fuera la dueña de este. Hana le siguió un poco tímida.

Se dirigieron al elevador, Olga presionó los botones para el piso número 41. Hana resopló.

—¿Sabes? Las tres hablamos con el tío Natsu. —comenzó Olga. —Te quedarás con nosotras.

Hana giró la cabeza hacia Olga.

—¿Qué? Explícate. —exigió Hana.

—Parvati te lo explicará mejor. —fue lo último que dijo Olga.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Olga la condujo a la Royal Suite.

La Royal Dome Suite era como una casita de muñecas, tenía un comedor, una cama súper doble, una sala, un escritorio, un cuartito con un mini refrigerador y un microondas, dos baños, un jacuzzi, un sauna y una regadera. Tenía hasta un condenado piano. Se notaba que la que había querido esa habitación era Olga.

—Llegamos. —pronunció fuertemente al llegar. Se escuchaban algunos ruiditos desde la parte de la sala.

—¿Conseguiste el paquete? —habló una chica desde el escritorio mientas tecleaba sin parar en su laptop Mac.

—Justo acabo de terminar de poner la cena, chicas vengan a cenar. —habló otra desde el comedor.

—¿Cocinaste, Parvati? —preguntó Olga sorprendida encaminándose al comedor.

—Claro que no, pedí servicio al cuarto del restaurante francés. —admitió la hindú.

—Genial, comida francesa. —celebró la otra chica levantándose del escritorio. Ella era de cabellos larguísimos, castaños aclarados por el sol, ojos verde tierra, alta y algo voluptuosa.

—Irasema, Parvati. —saludó Hana. Ellas le sonrieron y le invitaron a sentarse también.

—¿Cómo ha estado mi prima japonesa favorita? —preguntó Irasema.

—Soy tu única prima japonesa.

—Sara también cuenta. Aunque ella no es mi favorita. —señaló la brasileña.

Todas rieron levemente. Siguieron comiendo, Hana no se sentía juzgada por ellas, no como con sus demás primas.

—Parvati. —llamó Hana. —Olga ha dicho que me quedaré aquí, quisiera que me explicaran de que va todo esto.

Irasema levantó la mirada, Olga se quedó quieta, suspirando. Parvati también.

—Hana. El abuelo piensa dar la fiesta del año en Tokio. Tú estás invitada, y… piensa volver a incluirte en la nómina de su herencia. —explicó Irasema.

—¿Qué?

—Así es. Además de que, ya vas a cumplir quince, en unos meses. La abuela te dejó casi todas sus cosas personales, pequeños negocios propios y propiedades. Se aseguró de tu futuro, mi abuelo se acaba de enterar, en su testamento quedaba específicamente dicho que sería a tus quince cuando se te entregara todo esto. —siguió explicando Parvati.

—Es decir, el abuelo te quiere dentro para manipular los negocios de la abuela. Además de que piensa expandir la empresa, te quiere en sus filas, Hana. —terció Olga.

Hana arrugó la nariz.

—Esto es el colmo, ¿Qué cree que puede venir y tratar de llevarme con él? —rezongó ella.

—Exactamente, Hana. Tú sabes que él tiene el suficiente poder económico y político para obligarte a volver a París con él. —dijo Irasema.

—Lo que nosotros queremos lograr estando aquí… es, prepararte para la llegada de estos cuervos. Vendrán a destrozarte, Hana. No solo la familia, ni los socios, si no la prensa también. Serás otra joya más en la empresa Máxime. —dijo Olga.

—Hana, tenemos que enseñarte en dos meses lo que nosotras aprendimos toda la vida. Debes representar la clase a la que pertenecerás, no te lo decimos porque no queremos que seas como eres ahora, al contrario, queremos que les cierres la boca. —dijo Parvati.

Hana se sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos en gesto de desesperación.

—Ustedes no se aparecieron en mi vida desde hace cinco años, ¿quieren que confié así como así en ustedes? —preguntó con cinismo.

—En efecto. Nosotras ya arreglamos esto con el tío Natsu, queremos avanzar lo suficiente antes de que llegue Sara. —le respondió Irasema.

—¿Acaso tengo opción?

—No. —le respondieron las tres.

Hana resopló, y siguieron con la cena en silencio. Cuando terminaron recogieron los platos y cada quien se dirigió a su suite.

Olga se quedó en la Royal Suite, Irasema se fue a la Palace Suite la segunda más grande con vista al palacio en la parte sur. Parvati acompaño a Hana a la suya, la Park Suite.

—Hana, sabemos que no podremos ser igual que antes. Dejamos pasar mucho tiempo, pero en serio queremos ayudarte. —le dijo Parvati una vez que llegaron a la puerta.

—Entiendo. Gracias. —le respondió Hana, algo resignada.

—Querida, adentro te dejamos ropa nueva, zapatos y otros regalos personales, también trajimos tu uniforme y… vimos tus videos de gimnasia. —le sonrió la morena. Hana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No competiré esta temporada. Tengo que recuperarme del esguince.

—Claro que competirás. No eres de las que dejan que los doctores te digan que no hacer, además te recuperas rápido. Eres genial, Hana. —y Parvti se inclinó para besar la frente de su pequeña prima. —Estamos orgullosas de ti.

Y Hana sonrió con anhelo.

* * *

Daiki caminaba de regreso a su casa, bloqueando sus pensamientos, nunca había sido de esas personas que tenían consideraciones, solo quería llegar, ducharse, ver porno y dormir. Pero cuando llegó la fortuna no estuvo de su lado, como todo el día, y Satsuki estaba sentada en la sala, tomando té junto con su madre.

—Bienvenido, Dai-chan. —saludó la pelirrosa sonriéndole. Él solo rodó los ojos y siguió de largo a su habitación, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Satsuki le siguiera.

—¿Qué quieres, Satsuki? —preguntó de mala gana una vez en su cama. La chica cerró la puerta tras ella y se recargó en ella.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Faltaste a la mitad de las clases y te saltaste el entrenamiento de hoy. Otra vez. —le reclamó. Él la miró con molestia.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Satsuki. —respondió poniéndose el brazo sobre los ojos.

—Estuviste con ella, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella acusatoriamente.

Aomine quitó su brazo del rostro y miró a Satsuki. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos convertidas en puños. No le hubiera importado la pregunta en otra situación, pero si ella había venido específicamente a su casa para preguntarle eso, le dejaba en claro que no estaba contenta.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿A quién te refieres?

—Estuviste con esa… gimnasta. Minobe Hana. Por eso faltaste hoy, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó ella. Parecía bastante enojada.

Aomine torció la boca en una mueca divertida.

—Satsuki, ¿estas… estas celosa? —preguntó el con ambas cejas alzadas. Satsuki arrugó la nariz.

—Por supuesto que no, no seas ridículo. Simplemente me molesta que ella te mal influya, y arruine más tus penosas calificaciones, Dai-chan. —explicó ella.

—Si claro, lo que digas. Sin embargo, yo puedo hacer con ella lo que se me dé la gana, Satsuki. No tengo que pedirte permiso. —dijo serio.

—No me agrada. —sentenció la chica cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Daiki se levantó y comenzó a buscar en sus cajones algo de ropa para darse un baño.

—No tiene que agradarte a ti. Te lo aclaro de una vez. —dijo él. —Además no tienes de que preocuparte ya. No nos volveremos a hablar, ya le quitaron el yeso.

—¿Ah sí?

—De hecho fue ella misma la que me pidió que la dejara en paz.

—¿Pasó algo ente ustedes? —preguntó ella algo recelosa.

—Sí. Nos besamos durante un buen rato esta mañana. —admitió él con simpleza, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Satsuki abrió la boca de la impresión.

—Ella… ¿te rechazó?

—Al principio no. Y nos rechazamos mutuamente. —aclaró Daiki en tono orgulloso. Ella alzó una ceja con sarcasmo.

—Sí, claro. Por eso vienes tan molesto, además de que la defiendes. Dai-chan, ¿estás enamorado de ella?—preguntó Satsuki, riendo. Aomine se quedó congelado en su lugar.

¿Él? ¿Enamorado? ¿De Hana?

Momoi se calló al ver la nula reacción de su casi-hermano, lo miró seria y luego se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Dai-chan… ¿estás enamorado de ella?—repitió ahora en serio. Daiki se giró hacia ella lentamente, sus ojos azul cobalto se clavaron en los fucsia de ella.

No lo había admitido. Pero tampoco había tenido la suficiente hombría para negarlo. Reconocía que le atraía físicamente… pero de allí a algo sentimental era un mundo de distancia.

Satsuki bajó la mirada, resignada.

—Supongo que ya me contestaste.

—No importa ya. —contestó restándole importancia. Y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Qué no importa? ¿Y porque te miras como si te hubieran dicho que no vas a jugar básquet jamás?—le preguntó ella viéndolo fijamente, retándolo con la mirada.

—No es asunto…

—Mío. Lo sé. Pero, ¿estás seguro que realmente ella tiene la importancia que dices que tiene? Te trae trapeando el suelo y no te das cuenta. —le espetó molesta. —Me voy con Tetsu-kun. —y se marchó de ahí con aire ofendido.

Daiki aun debajo de la regadera se cuestionaba si realmente ella era importante para él.

* * *

Esa noche a mediados de junio quedó atrás, y los días pasaron. Hana no regresó a la escuela desde ese día, al parecer estaba sometiéndose a unas terapias, claro, no es que le importara realmente a Daiki, solo lo escuchó de Yue Suzuki, la amiga de Hana.

—Ella realmente quiere competir, ¿sabes? Adora la gimnasia. Yo le llevo los deberes todos los días, se ve algo solitaria, tal vez deberías darte una vuelta por su casa y visitarla. —decía animadamente la chica de cabellos rubios.

Él no contestó.

—Dice la entrenadora que si no ocurre un milagro no podrá competir. Estoy algo preocupada, además creo que tiene amistades raras, la vi con una chica tan alta como Murasakibara-kun, tal vez es yankee. —seguía diciendo la chica, bastante preocupada.

La estadía de las chicas de gimnasia en el espacio de los basquetbolistas había terminado. Los chicos justo como la vez pasada estaban ayudándoles a retirar el equipo. Aun así, él no podía más que reprimir las ganas de callar a la chica, realmente mientras menos pensara en Minobe, muchísimo mejor.

—Yue, te veré en la salida, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el ex-capitán del equipo, Nijimura.

—Claro, Shuzou. —contesta ella dejando de abordar a Aomine con tanto parloteo sobre la francesa. Y a él no se le había escapado que se llamaban por sus nombres de pila en lugar de sus apellidos como antes.

Shuzou Nijimura y Yue Suzuki, una extraña combinación. Sin embargo se veían bien juntos. No eran la única pareja formada por su tiempo de convivencia. Algunos chicos se le declararon a la capitana Aika, ella les dijo que era lesbiana, una mentira por supuesto ya que todos los días se iba con un chico en su motocicleta. También se le declararon a Shizuka, ella por su puesto casi los masacró a todos por tan siquiera atreverse a pensarlo. Y Haizaki se paseaba despreocupado mientras que la infernal vice-capitana Kushieda lo veía desde lejos.

Al terminar de llevar las cosas, ambos equipos se formaron en una fila, frente a frente, justo como antes de que llegaran y se despidieron con una reverencia.

—Volveremos a estar juntos en otra ocasión, chicos, no se desanimen. —animó el supervisor Shirogane.

—Así es, se ha planeado una excursión de verano. Hasta entonces, chicos. —contestó la entrenadora Petrova.

Y así las gimnastas abandonaron finalmente el gimnasio de la primera división de los basquetbolistas de Teiko.

—Ya quiero saber qué clase de "excursión" será esa. —dijo Midorima acomodándose los lentes con tono molesto. Alrededor suyo estaban sus milagrosos compañeros.

—¿Y si vamos por unas golosinas después del entrenamiento? —preguntó vagamente Murasakibara mirando el techo.

—Yo estoy ocupado. —se negó rápidamente Kise. Los chicos-milagro se le quedaron viendo escépticamente, lo usual era que el rubio fuera el primero en entusiasmarse.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó Midorima.

—Tengo una cita con Saocchi. —dijo el rubio. Aomine lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¿Estaba de broma, no?_

_Con la prima de Hana._

Además, ¿Qué mierda era eso de "Saocchi"?

—¿Están saliendo? —preguntó atónita Satsuki.

—Algo así. —farfulló Kise y se dirigió a los bebederos.

Satsuki hizó un mohín de disgusto. Últimamente ya no la tomaban mucho en cuenta.

* * *

_Mis queridos lectores, a los que amo con mucha fuerza._

_He vuelto, tal vez un poquitín más pronto de lo esperado… o tal vez no._

_¿Qué puedo decir? Me inspiré este fin de semana. Incluso ya estoy haciendo preparativos para una nueva portadita, ¡Yei~! _

_Ahora, bien. Respecto al capítulo: ¿Qué puedo decir de él? Jajajajaja, ¿esperaban que Ao-chan y Hana-chan estuvieran juntos ya? Pues lamento destruir sus ilusiones que compartía también, pero no. Van a jugársela dramáticamente un poquitín más. Además se han incluido unas chicas de la familia Du-Lecome, estas son las buenitas. Y vienen a tratar de ayudar, ahora, ¿Qué pasará cuando Sara llegue? ¿Se apiadará de su hermana mayor, o la aplastará para sacarla de la jugada y quedarse con su parte? Porque esta medio amargadita la mujer. _

_¿Podría ser Hana más tsundere? Pobre de Daiki que lo hace papilla, además esa Satsuki y sus ataques celostinos. _

_¿Qué mierda ocurre conmigo que me dan ganas de spoilearlos? Pero bueno… _

_En otras pequeñas notas, Uno: ¡ANTES DE QUE ME LINCHEN! Sobre la actitud de Aomine, apenas estoy apegándome al arco de Teiko que está actualmente en emisión en el manga. Él es un poco más… flexible, además de que tienen 14 casi 15 años, las reacciones infantiles e inmaduras son lo suyo(En lugar de preguntarse porque jolines Hana actúa de rarita). Así que por eso lo puse tan… expresivo. Poco a poco se tornará a como es actualmente en la serie. Ahora sí que Hana es punto y aparte, esa mujer es un caos completo, no sabe qué hacer. Pobrecilla._

_Nota 2: __Los datos del hotel: Me base en el real Tokyo Dome Hotel. También los nombres de las suites. (Hasta incluyen un plano de la distribución de la suite). No me quise enfocar en las descripciones de las habitaciones porque no son tema principal, igual si ustedes quieren quedar alucinados al igual que yo con semejante hotel, les invito a ver la pagina de internet del hotel. Esta disponible desde Google, lo pondría aquí pero ustedes saben que censuran los links. _

_RINCON DE LAS TRADUCCIONES__: (Nota: como ya aclaré antes en el primer capítulo, yo no sé francés ni alemán a un nivel de conversación, por lo cual uso traductor, cualquier error me disculpo de antemano.)_

**_—Lange nicht gesehen_****_, Vetter:_**_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, prima. (En alemán)._

**_—_****_Et qui_****_est-ce?:_**_ ¿Quién es él?_

**_—Daiki_****_est appelé._****_C'est un_****_..._****_ami: _**_Se llama Daiki. Es un amigo._

**_—Ami_****_? La façon dont vous vous accrochez à cela semble être votre amant: _**_¿Amigo? La manera en la que te aferras a él parece como si fuera tu amante._

**_—C'est une_****_ hypothèse que vous. Maintenant, dites-moi, que faites-vous ici à Tokyo?: _**_Esa es tu propia conclusión. Ahora dime, ¿a qué has venido a Tokio?_

**_—Aussi sympathique que d'habitude:_**_ Tan simpática como siempre._

**_—J'attends_****_dans la voiture:_**_ Te espero en el auto._

**_—On dirait_****_chien de garde: _**_Parece perro guardián. _

**_—De vous voir_****_, beau:_**_ Nos vemos, guapo._

**_—_****_Démarrez la voiture_****_à partir d'un_****_ faire foutre !:_**_ Arranca el auto de una jodida vez._

**_Ahora _**_contesto como siempre a los anons, por aquí y a los que tienen cuenta con un PM._

**_Katze02Anime:_**_ A mí me da tanta felicidad cuando logro terminar un capitulo antes de mes. Deberían darme un premio por eso, créeme. Soy tan, tan, TAAAN, impuntual que llegó tarde siempre a mi trabajo._

_Y créeme que planeo bien la historia del OC, porque me han tocado algunos que están geniales y todo, pero a la hora de hacerlos encajar en la historia, darles un motivo, "nomás no" dijeran en mi rancho. Así que trato de hacerlo bastante real, y tener todo escrito y planeado antes, porque luego se dan las incongruencias en el texto, que dice algo en un capitulo y luego se contradice e otro._

_Sara y Jacques son personajes diferentes uno del otro. Sara le tiene mucho resentimiento a su hermana mayor, es tan altiva y orgullosa que cualquier cosa fuera de su control le hace reventar, carácter de su madre y abuelo. Mientras que Jacques, ese tipo es un controlador sin escrúpulos, y a Sara la ve como un poco más de punto venta, ese si es bastante calculador y las cosas con él no pasan por casualidad. _

_Y el final, uff, el final. Me salió tan espontaneo, tan fuerte, en el momento que créeme que yo lo leí como cinco veces y quedé encantada. Jajajaja._

_Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo._

_Te quiere muchísimo, Ce._

**_Guest (x6) ((Sé que eres tú, Toni-chan)): _**_Primero punto contigo mi amigo, si, te puse un apodo, genial. Ahora, por fin después de tanto tiempo tienes la oportunidad de verme en mi campo y mi destreza en él. (Por algo me elegiste como tu editora). Eres muy buen crítico, por eso nos llevamos tan bien tu y yo, así que confió en lo que me dices y sé que ya serás un lector habitual porque ¡Se dónde vives y tengo el número de tu mamá! Además de que me quieres mucho mucho y te puedo molestar en la prepa ¿okey?_

_Vas a sentir algo confusa la historia porque es un fanfic, así que ya hay una historia base, y como no has visto el anime ni leído el manga pues no captarás algunos detalles. Pero no te preocupes existe la Wikia de Kuroko no Basuke. Jajajajaja. Y me reí muchísimo cuando defendiste a Aomine porque créeme, yo sé lo que te digo, su tipo de chica son las de senos grandes (lee la wikia). Y Aomine es un buen chico, pero es algo tu sabes… fijado. Pero Hana ha llegado a darle un "estate quieto". A veces pienso que las foquitas bebé son las protagonistas… y luego me pongo a rodar como croqueta. Es bastante entretenido, tal vez deberías intentarlo. YA despidiéndome, ¡en el próximo se acerca lo bueno! Deje una pequeña pistita._

_Espera que sigas leyendo y te quiere, ama demasiado. Ce._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Los quiere, Ce._


End file.
